Frozen Spirit
by iggyt14
Summary: Sequel to Iced Heart. Jack couldn't feel the warmth anymore. The Moon had promised that everything would be fine, but now… She wasn't there anymore. Pitch has done his damage, and yet he's still lingering. Why? "Heed my warning Jackson, the nightmarish man is hunting." JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost woke up.

It was quiet; like the quiet was surrounding him and that it didn't care what it touched. It was holding him where he was lying. Lying on the quilted bed he'd come to know over the past year. Not even a year, closer to nine months. The time it took for life to come into this world. But then again… it wasn't even that long.

It was coming back to him.

The trip to the frozen lake that had spelled out his human death, and his spirit's beginning. It was just him and her. She didn't really want to go, but he wanted to show her his place of beginning, even if it meant showing her his end. She had eventually decided she would go, only if he would teach her how to ice skate. Which he had quickly agreed to.

He had explained how he was chosen to be a guardian because of how he'd saved his little sister, and she had listened in silence. And when he had finished, she didn't even laugh.

And then they were skating when _it_ had happened.

The reason he didn't feel her warm body next to his.

The reason his head burned where he had been struck.

But if she wasn't there next to him…

Where was she?

"_Alice_!"

* * *

**o.O**

**As promised, the sequel to ****_Iced Heart_****...**

**Enjoy**

**Please?**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund shook his furry head, giving a quick message to the others that it was not good. The winter spirit was sitting up in his bed, staring blankly at the frozen staff gripped between his fingers.

"He's so young." The animalistic guardian commented softly, receiving a soft gasp from the flittering fairy. "And there wasn't anything we could do."

"Why would Pitch kill someone?" The fairy's voice cried, "This is going too far, even for him."

"None of us would've been able to get her out of that frozen lake. Only Jack."

"Jack was knocked out cold, mate. Found him in the snow bank." Bunnymund shook his head, "This shouldn't have happened."

"_Alice!_" The youngest guardian cried out, doubling over his staff, burying his head in his knees.

The others remained silent, listening to a sound they knew well. The youngest spirit didn't even try to hide his sobs as they left his body. Jack's body shook and he did nothing to stop it.

This was the third time. The third time that he had cried since meeting Alice. The third time since he'd woken up surrounded by ice and moonlight. But this time, he didn't care if he hid it. He wanted everyone to know how he felt, even if he didn't understand it himself. He was hurt, empty, and for once, he felt cold. Cold and empty.

And he didn't care who knew.

His hand absently found its way to his hoodie's jacket, seeking out the velvet box he'd meant to give her before they were to head back. His eyes widened as he realized it no longer remained in his pocket. Which meant, that it was still somewhere _there_.

His head dropped again. The velvet would just have to stay there. There was no way he could go back now. He needed time. It was that simple.

He had all the time in the world.

"Hey, Jack…"

"I don't want to talk, Tooth."

The female guardian's face fell, her fluttering wings stopping behind her, her body sinking to the ground. Her head fell to the ground, "Jack, we just want to help."

"Help… me?" The winter spirit called softly, "How can you help me?"

"We… just want to help. Just tell us how."

"You," The winter spirit started, pulling his hood over his head, "Can leave me alone."

"…Jack, we just want t-"

"Just leave me alone! None of you can even understand what I just went through."

"I-"

"Jack! That is not the way to treat her." Jack glanced up, to see the servant standing in front of the female Guardian. "It doesn't matter whether or not you're mad. You _do not_ treat a woman like that." The Irish servant ushered the blue guardian out of the room.

"Who are you to tell me that? You didn't go through what I did."

"Jack! You are not the only one who lost something! You are not the only one suffering!" Eric shouted, causing the winter spirit to raise his staff in protest. "I lost her too! I lost Alice too!" Eric grabbed the blue jacket covered in frost, slamming the trickster into the wall behind him.

"You weren't there!"

"And neither were you! You were out cold! None of us could've saved her!"

"But I let her die!"

"No you didn't! She was murdered! And you know it!"

Jack lost grip on his staff, and the two heard the frozen wood hit the ground. "I-"

"Come with me, we've got someone to visit."

"Huh?"

"A certain Jaime called the house, looking for a certain Jack Frost."

"How did he know I was-"

"Alice called him after the day you mentioned him. She thanked him."

"What?"

"For believing in you." Eric let the spirit down, "And he called this morning looking for you. He wanted to meet Alice."

Jaime, he'd neglected seeing him for a month and a half. He was hit with a pang of guilt, which was completely pulled away as Eric opened the window, standing on the sill. "Race you, Frosty."

"You're on… uh Lepricon."

"Great comeback, Frosty."

With that, Eric jumped out of the window. Jack followed, staring down into the snow where the man should've landed in. Instead, all he found were black shadows moving against the snow.

Strange.

But he ignored the thought, soaring on the wind.

And he found the man already at Jaime's house, knocking on the door. Jack spread the snow and frost around, causing it to thicken around the city.

"Hello, my name is Eric Ridings. I come on behalf of Alice Brooks. Your son talked to her about a month ago." Eric said upon the mother answering the door.

"Um isn't that the girl who called earlier, asking for Jaime?"

"Yes, and your son called back this morning, wanting to wish her a merry Christmas."

"So that's who he was calling."

"I came to tell him something, ah, that is with your permission."

The woman at the door paused for a moment, before inviting Eric into the house. Knowingly, Jack slipped inside at the last moment before the door closed.

"Jaime! Someone's here to see you, come down." The woman called out up the stairs. "What is your relationship to this Alice?"

"I am her servant. That is all."

"What is it, Mom?" A young boy came down the steps, wearing a sweater ready to go outside. "I want to go outside and play in the snow."

"Someone is here to talk to you. It's about someone named 'Alice Brooks'."

"Is Alice coming? Do I get to meet her?"

"Jaime," Eric interrupted, catching the boy's attention, "My name is Eric. I'm friends with Alice."

"Where is Alice?"

"That's what I came to tell you." Eric sat down on the blue couch, Jaime joining him. "Alice won't be able to come see you."

"Why not?"

"She got hurt, a lot, and won't be able to see anyone anymore."

A gasp escaped het woman's lips, "What… what happened to her?"

"We don't think it's an accident, but we'll have to look into it."

_It definitely wasn't an accident…_ Jack thought bitterly, gripping his staff.

"Jaime, why don't you go play with Jack Frost outside now. I need to speak with your mother now."

That's when Jamie noticed Jack, and took no time making it outside.

_It was no accident._

* * *

**O.o**

**Well then, all the follows/favorites/reviews were quick to come and spam my emails.**

**This chapter may not be much, but the plot should start to pick up pretty soon.**

**Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews.**

**o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack, are you alright? You're pretty quiet."

Jack sighed, pulling off the hood of his frosted jacket. He shook his head, floating on the wind to settle in a nearby branch. "She…"

"Alice, right?" Jaime called up to the winter spirit. "What happened to her?"

"Pitch." He answered truthfully. It was Pitch's fault.

"What did he do?"

"Don't worry about it." Jack faked a smile, hopping down from the branch. "But, will you help me find something?"

"Sure, what are we looking for?"

"A box. A small one, with a necklace inside."

"A jewlry box? Why?"

"I lost it around here."

"Sure!"

He said he wasn't going to come back here for a while. But, he knew he was going to have to one day or another.

And it felt better now that Jaime was around.

"It's okay Tooth, he's just upset, he'll come around."

"But Jack's right, we don't understand. We weren't there. We didn't have the relationship he had with her. We were family to her… not…"

"Not Jack." The animalistic Guardian placed a hand on Tooth's back, "He'll come around, mate. That servant's with him. He'll be okay."

"Speaking of Servant. He seems… strange, no?" North cut in, his hand against his chin.

"Now that you mention it, that bloke wasn't surprised to see me or Sandy; he didn't even care."

"Someone who can see, but doesn't care."

"If you're going to talk about me, try to do it quietly."

The four turned to see aforementioned servant standing in the middle of the room, dusting something from his shoulders.

"I don't mind you talking about me; I don't really, but try to do it quietly." Eric stated, face still deadpanned. "I'm trying to concent-" Eric paused, his chin rising until his face was staring through the open window above. The moon was full, reigning from the night before. "What do you mean? She's…" Eric dropped his head, immediately pulling his arms up in defense.

"What's going on, Eric?"

"_He's _here."

"Who's here, mate?"

"Well, that's a sight for sore eyes. Eric, long time no fear. Oh, how I miss your screams."

"Oh… him." Bunnymund commented, "How does he know you?"

"Don't. Ask."

"On a serious note, how's Jack?" The man coated in black called out, a smirk hidden in his voice. "Still mourning I'd expect."

"Pitch, you went too far!" Tooth cried out, fluttering closer to the nightmarish man. "You killed someone!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware, and I'll bet, you want to know why?"

"Yes, I would." Eric stated, his arms still up and defensive.

"Well, in truth, she was going to die anyways. I just made it happen. She was destined to die."

"That's it? That's your reason?"

"That's a simple question, yes." Black sand floated to the ground and the Guardian's feet, "Why else? And had it not been for her fear, I wouldn't have been able to escape those confines. It was a beautiful fear. All the fear of a simple little friend forgetting her when she was gone. It was a thank you."

"How-how-how is that a thank you? Killing someone?"

"If you knew the truth, you'd understand."

"I highly doubt I would."

Eric's arms dropped slightly, "Why have you come here?"

"To see how little Jack was holding up, that's all."

"He's not here."

"Hmm, I can see that." The man slipped into the shadows, "Since he's not here, I'll be going now."

* * *

"Jack, I can't find it…"

"It's got to be around her somewhere… it's gotta be."

"Jack, I'm cold, and I want to go back inside."

"But I have to find it. It had to fall out around here…"

"Jack, Sophie's cold too."

Sophie? Had she followed Jaime when the two of them came out here?

"You guys… can go, I'll keep looking."

"I'm sorry, Jack. And I hope you feel better soon."

"…Thanks, Jaime."

With that, Jack watched the two children disappear into the wooded area surrounding the lake, hand in hand. The velvet box was still missing, and he'd combed the place over four times. But it had to still be here. He had it before _it_ happened. He caught sight of the moon glaring down on him.

"You said everything would be alright!" He shouted at the satellite, "This isn't alright! Alice is gone! She's gone!"

He slammed his staff into the ice, effectively cracking it beneath his feet. He cringed at the sound. It echoed to the same tune as the sound that had led to Alice's…

"You could at least tell me why…" Jack called loudly.

"Jack, I've told you already a few times before why."

Jack staff was immediately raised to defensive height. "What do you want, Pitch?"

Pitch merely chuckled, hands becoming visible from behind his back, "What do _I_ want? Isn't it more of what _you_ want?" The obsidian sand trailed behind the man as he circled the winter spirit. "It's a shame you didn't take the deal, Jack."

"You killed her."

"Yes, that was me. I will not lie about that. It _was_ me who killed her, but you're the one who let her die."

"I couldn't do anything."

"Because you didn't take the deal, Jack." Jack winced at the nightmarish fingers that brushed against his face, pulling away. Earning a slight chuckle, "Which is why I'm offering you another deal, now that you've seen what I can do to those who oppose me."

"I won't be making that deal! You're just a lia-"

"I can bring Alice back."

Jack's words came to a halt at the man's words. Bring Alice back? Pitch had the power to do that? Bring back those he'd killed?

"And all you have to do," Pitch's fingers touched Jack's face again, causing the lucid eyes to stare into his, "Is leave the Guardians and join me."

"And I'll have Alice back."

"Forever."

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" The song played over the radio. He'd missed hearing the name of the artist who sang this version._

_Boots crunched next to him. The awesome sound of snow compressing beneath feet. Well, he found it pleasing to his ears. Especially when it was the snow he had conjured up._

_He turned to look at her. She was smiling, just like he always wanted. To keep that smile on her face. Other than wearing her smile, she adorned her cerulean hoodie, and a matching set of ear muffs, scarf, and gloves. She was still wearing her knee length shorts and socks, but now she had snow white snow boots on. Flakes of white fluff speckling her actually brushed strands._

_"Tell me a story. One you've told before."_

_"I can't… I don't know any." He answered with a smirk._

_"Then I'll tell you one…" She paused, "Once upon a time, winter was split. Split between the two years, leaving the dead days alone. Winter at the end, and beginning of the next year that followed. The dead days fall in the dead of winter. Due to air currents, the moon used to have to control the weather. But he didn't want to anymore, because it took up most of his time."_

Jack blinked, his eyes coming into focus to stare into the nightmare's amber ones. He pulled away from the obsidian sand, holding his head, "What was that for?!" He cried, craning his head up to stare at the moon. "Why are you making me remember that?"

He got no reply from the satellite, instead the man commented, "Remembering something?"

"Go away!"

"What's your answer, Jack?"

"I'm still not joining you, Pitch!" Jack shouted, sending a blast of frigid air at the man.

"You'll regret it, Jack Frost."

"I highly doubt I will."

"But where did that get you last time?"

"Go!"

"Have it your way, Frost."

The man returned to the shadows, slipping out of the area. Jack shook his head and took to the sky, the wind knowingly taking him back to the others.

_Don't worry, Jackson._

_Everything will be alright._

_I promise…_

* * *

**o.O**

**I'm in a writing spirit. So much that I probably upload another chapter later.**

**Would that be alright?**

**As always, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows.**

**Shout out to ****_chipmunk3245 _**** who left an amazing review. Thank you shim.**

**O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

It was so cold. There wasn't anything but the cold. Anything but the frigidness that surrounded her. Her eyes opened to the moon staring down at her through the slightly cracked ice. Ice? The ice she was being pulled through. Pulled with invisible strings she couldn't see. The strings tugged at her until she broke through the frozen water, and was raised into the frozen air.

It wasn't that cold anymore.

The tugging left her body as she was set on the ice. It was so carefully, as if she wasn't able to stand on her own feet. Which was true as she immediately slid against the refrozen lake beneath her feet. Her balance caught, and she stood up straight, glancing around her surroundings. It was indeed a lake, completely frozen over in the frigid temperature that was set in the air. The trees around her were frosted over as well. Satisfied that she was currently safe, she took a shaky step forward. Her foot slipped against the ice, effectively telling her that her feet weren't bare.

She found herself wearing a pair of coverings on her feet. Socks, if she remembered. The socks she always wore. _Always wore?_ From when? She shook her head, forgetting that question as she inspected the remainder of her coverings. Something wrapped around her torso and covered her arms. Something blue. There were also tan coverings on her legs, but they stopped at the knees, where the 'socks' begun.

With that, she walked another step, shaking until her feet were brought back together. Something glittered in the corner of her eye, catching her spinning attention. She slid uncomfortably to it, cradling it in her abnormally pale hands.

"What?" Her throat burned as the words bubbled up, "What?"

The metal chain sat in her hands, intertwined between her fingers. There was something hanging from the chain. She grasped it when it bounced on her knuckles, holding it firmly. She was surprised to find that she recognized the shape.

A feather, with a snowflake kissing the center.

Why was it here? Sitting alone on the ice. Had someone abandoned it? Did it belong to the owner of the wooden staff to her right? Picking said staff up, she used it to rise back to her full height. She noticed the frost that stuck to the staff where her hand held the wood.

_Good morning…_

"I've heard your voice before…?" She called out.

_Yes, you have many times._

"Who are you?"

_Your friend._

"Where are you?"

_Look up. I'm always with you._

"The moon?"

_Yes, that's me._

"Wh… where am I?"

_The home of a very important friend of yours._

"Why am I here?"

_He misses you. _

"Huh? That's not what I meant."

_You needed a chance to live._

"Huh?"

_Never mind. _

"Who am I?"

_Your name is Yuki-Onno, Lady Frost. But everyone will call you 'Alice'._

"Alice?"

_That is also your name_.

"My friends will call me Alice?"

_Yes, they will._

"Why?"

_That is what they know you by._

"Oh…"

_Jack really misses you._

"Jack?" She had heard that name before, but she couldn't tell anyone where from. She gripped the staff tighter in her frozen grasp. She put the chained feather in the pocket of the blue covering on her torso.

"It's okay, Sophie, we'll be okay. Jack'll help us."

Her head turned to the source of the sound. She gasped loudly at the feeling of a strong wind blowing against her back. Strong enough gust that she was sent upwards into the skies, carefully avoiding the branches of the trees.

"Cold, cold, cold."

"I am too, Sophie."

Her eyes opened widely when she spotted two figures walking through waist deep snow. Two children, one younger than the other, walking through the snow in the frigid temperature. They would freeze before they made it out, and help wouldn't be able to come fast in this thickness. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

"I wanna go home."

"Me too. But Jack'll help us."

The wind dropped her gently into the snow a few feet in front of the two. She stared at the two as they fought through the snow fall.

Taking a step forward, she opened her arms, and stated, "I'll help you."

She gasped loudly at the feeling of the two slipping through her body. It hurt all over her body, but at the same time it didn't. She gripped her staff tightly until the sensation left her body.

But she was still going to help them, however she could. If they couldn't touch her, and she couldn't touch them, maybe the thing causing the frost to appear wherever her hand was holding the staff. If she could freeze the top of the snow, the two could probably walk on it, considering how little they probably weighed.

Well, it was worth a shot at least.

She raised the staff above the snow, jabbing it into the snow in front of the children. She smiled when the flurries froze over, leaving designed frost where they once were. The two children's eyes lightened at the sight of the frost, sliding as they stepped onto it.

"This should be fun!" She called, feeling the wind pick her up as she started dragging the staff along the snow, creating a path for the children to slide along. "Ye-hah!" She cried, a smile bright in her face.

She couldn't help it when she laughed at the children when they tumbled out of the forest and onto paved road. They were greeted by other children who seemed to be looking for them.

"That was so cool! Thanks Jack!" The boy called out behind him as the other children led him away from her.

"But… I'm not Jack."

_They don't know you just yet, don't worry_.

"But, I'm not Jack."

_I know. Jack misses you._

She let the wind take her, carrying her up into the air, staff gripped tightly between her hands.

* * *

**o.O**

**Boo… yah.**

**Got the next chapter done! **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. They keep coming and it makes me so happy to see them. I'm not having the best holiday, not that I expected to, and it just makes my day so much better.**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

Eric shuddered, his body leaning against the control panel below the lighted globe.

"Yo, you alright?"

"I'll be… fine once his presence has left. I really hate that man." The servant called out, sighing deeply. "I mean I _really_ hate that man." The servant raised his head when he felt North's hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright now."

"What did Pitch do to you?" The elderly guardian asked, his grip staying firm.

"Nothing. Don't ask." The servant slipped out of the elderly guardian's grip. "I'm fine now." He paused and looked up out of the open window, "I need to check on someone, so I need to be leaving now."

"Who are you going to check on?"

"A spirit named Yuki-Onno, or Lady Frost if you will. She's having a hard time figuring out what's going on. Otoko-dono wishes that she's at least guided to another winter spirit who will help her."

"'Otoko-Dono'?" Bunnymund called, watching the servant disappear out of a third story window.

"It means 'man' in Japanese." Tooth replied, nodding her head, fluttering around in a frenzy yelling out orders to the little spawns around her. "But I don't know who he's talking about."

"Another winter spirit. That would be Jack, no?"

"I think it would be. Considering there isn't another one, at least to my knowledge." Bunny said, leaning over and scratching his head with a large hind paw. "Anybody else ever hear of this 'Lady Frost'?"

The other guardians, including the Sandman, who even stopped to think for a second, slowly shook their heads.

"A new spirit?"

The moon overhead seemed to smile down on them.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Are you looking for someone?"

The wind dropped her gently into the snow, directly in front of a figure sticking out against the white and untouched snow. "No." The words felt awkward on her lips. She hadn't talked much since she'd woken up because it felt weird in her throat and on her lips.

"Then what were you doing all by yourself?"

She could've sworn she recognized the crimson hair that burned calmly alongside the green eyes that stared her down with a soft gaze. But she couldn't place where.

"I... don't know."

"Jack misses you, you know."

"Again with the Jack. Who is Jack?" She frowned, holding the staff tighter.

"He's your best friend. He doesn't know you're back yet, and he's really sad about it."

"Who are you?"

"A spirit's guardian angel, that's all."

"So that's why you can see me."

"My apologies, I should explain that. A human can't see you unless they believe in you. And they can't believe in you if they don't know about you."

"So no one can see me?"

"Jack can see you, and I can see you. There are others that can see you as well, and Otoko-Dono wants you to meet them."

"Who's that?"

"Oh," The man pointed up to the moon that hung in the sky, "The man in the moon. Otoko-Dono is what I call him."

"You know him too?"

"Yes, he made me a long time ago to watch over those chosen."

"Chosen?"

The man laughed, "Wind, take her to the Pole! Bring Jack too!"

She barely caught the sight of the man slipping into black shadows that stood out against the untouched snow as the wind took hold of her.

* * *

"Servant is confusing me with sayings."

"He knows the moon, and can see all of us."

"Again, try to speak quietly when you talk about me."

The four turned to see Eric once more standing by the lighted globe.

"I came to introduce the newest spirit, Lady Frost, who will be arriving shortly if the wind blows fast enough. We'll see if Jack will beat her, although I don't know exactly where Jack was when he was summoned. He needs to see the newest spirit." Eric brushed something off his shoulders once more. There was blackened sand against the floor where the servant stood. "And now, I shall introduce you to her."

Which was exactly when she was deposited on the floor, tumbling around until she rolled against the animalistic guardian.

"'ello, Shiela."

The four guardians and the servant watched as the girl scrambled around and hid behind her staff.

"We ain't gonna hurtcha." Bunnymund promised, kneeling to her level.

"You-you can see me?"

"Of course we can." North's voice boomed. "We are just like you."

The girl peeked out of her ball, revealing her face hidden behind the thin staff. She was a pale skinned girl, as pale as the moon. Her hair was tinted similar to ice and her eyes glowed cobalt.

"Aw, she looks just like Jack!"

"I'm not Jack!" She shouted at the four, face hidden once more by the hood of her blue covering.

"I know." She turned to face the source of the voice. "Cuz _I'm_ Jack."

A boy landed in front of her. He was wearing blue coverings around his torso. It was a different blue than hers she noted. Coverings that were tanned and torn were on his legs, and he was barefooted. He was carrying a staff similar to hers. Or was hers similar to his? He stared at her with lucid orbs with snow kissed strands that brushed his forehead.

"Who is she?"

"Jack Frost," The servant called out, "Meet Yuki-Onno, or commonly known as Lady Frost."

"So?" Jack begun to circle the

"Jack," Tooth interjected, motioning to the girl still hiding on the ground, "I don't think you realize that this is a new spirit."

"New spirit? How new?"

"She's only a few hours old." Eric stated, placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her softly, "And she's pretty confused and scared."

"Does she have her memories?" Tooth fluttered closer to the girl.

"No, I don't think she does." Eric coaxed the girl to stand, a smile soft on his otherwise unreadable face. "All she knows is her name and that she's supposed to look for a 'Jack' she doesn't remember."

"Aw, poor thing." The female guardian gasped as a thought passed her mind, "Let's start with what she does know, and work backwards!"

"Good idea. Yes, let's."

Eric cut the guardians off, stepping in front of the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders and peering into her face, "Can you tell us where you woke up. I believe that's all they will need to hear."

"But-"

"You don't remember them, but these are your friends; you can trust them."

She nodded, gripping her staff tighter, watching the boy stare back at her with confusion. "Um, I first remember the cold. It was so cold. I saw the moon peeking out from above the ice that had me trapped in the cold. I was scared. But then I was brought out of the cold, and on top of the ice. Then I wasn't as scared anymore. When I looked around, I was in a lake. This staff was here, so I thought I would take it to who belonged too. Then the moon told me that I shouldn't worry, and that there was friends waiting for me. And that someone named Jack missed me a lot." She looked up to see the boy inches from her face now, his hands reaching up to touch her face.

"Alice?" The boy whispered, his fingers brushing against her skin.

She nodded, "The moon said my friends knew me by that name."

"Are you really Alice?" His voice was shaking, matching his trembling fingers. "You can't be Alice… she…"

"Are you Jack?" She asked quietly, "Because the moon said you missed me a lot."

Jack couldn't help the shaking laugh that escaped his lips, "You… you're really Alice. You… I'm so sorry."

"For?"

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't protect you."

Jack had to feel a comfortably cold thumb against his cheek to realize he'd been crying. Crying of joy he figured. "Jack?"

He nodded, a smile rising on his crying face, "That's me."

"Alice?"

"That's you."

The fourth time he'd cried since meeting Alice. The fourth time he'd cried since he woke up in that cold water.

Jack's hands found their way to hold Alice's face, his forehead against her comfortably cool one. "I'm so sorry, Alice…" He laughed through his tears again, "But you're alright now."

He didn't stop himself as his lips found hers and pressed into them. He didn't care if the other Guardians were watching. He didn't care if the grumpy Irish caregiver was watching. He didn't care.

_I told you everything would be alright…_

_Didn't I?_

* * *

**o.O**

**Sorry it's so late guys.**

**Having a bad day, but still wanted to update for ya. It's these kinds of days that make me wish so badly that Jack Frost would knock on my window and want to be my friend. **

**Thanks as always for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Again, sorry it's up so late.**

**O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but, now that we know that that is Alice, shouldn't we try ta oh, I don't know, help her?"

But Jack ignored the elder guardian, slowly breaking away from the perfectly cool lips and set his forehead against hers.

"Jack," He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he refused to turn away. "Tooth will go look for her teeth, and we will stay here."

The fluttering guardian nodded excitedly, "I can't believe she's here!"

"Tooth, maybe you should… go?" Eric called, motioning to the open window. "If we want her memories unlocked, it might help for you to go. I'll come with you if it'll help?"

"Oh, it should, although I knew where they're supposed to be."

"Supposed to be and are, are two different things, Tooth." Eric called, "Pitch wasn't supposed to kill a human. See the difference?"

"Ah… I… see." The female guardian called out softly. "I… uh should get going." With that she fluttered out of the large room through the still open window, Eric fast on her tail out the window.

Again, the man disappeared into the thick snow, leaving only darkened shadows in his wake.

"Strange."

She watched Jack stride around the room carelessly, his staff swinging widely. It was if he hadn't kissed her. Like it was something he'd done before.

Which if it was, she didn't—couldn't—remember. Frankly, she didn't remember anything. Anything but waking up and being mistaken for Jack. Which still made her confused. Why would anyone mistake her for Jack, when she obviously wasn't? Jack was the snow kissed spirit walking around casually with a staff that looked just like hers.

"Alice, are you okay? You're pretty quiet over there." Jack caught the wind and jumped over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"…I'm not Jack…"

"I know, that's me." Jack tilted his head in front of her with concern, "Why is that bothering you?"

"… they called be Jack."

"Who did?"

She shook her head, gripping her staff like her life-line, "I just wanted to help them."

"Alice, it's okay, they just thought I was there. We'll just tell them it wasn't." She felt fingers tilting her chin up until she was looking into the snow kissed spirit's eyes. "Okay? We'll just tell them."

She found herself nodding into the fingers, trusting a person she barely remembered. But it didn't seem to matter as she felt an ice cold nose touch hers.

"But before that," Jack called, stepping over to the large man standing by the others she could vaguely remember. "I'm going to see what she's figured out with her abilities."

"I don't think it's much, Frosty." The animalistic guardian called. "She looks scared right now. You sure ya should be jumping in on that?"

"This is Alice we're talking about, she's re-"

"No, mate. _This_ isn't Alice. This is Lady Frost. The second winter spirit who doesn't remember anythin' from her human life either."

"This is Alice. She just doesn't remember yet." Jack called back to the oversized bunny. "I bet you that if she remembered that she adores bunnies, you're in for a tackling."

"Then I say don't remind her."

"She'll remember," Jack laughed, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Maybe."

She felt her free hand get grabbed by cool fingers. She looked up to see the snow kissed spirit smiling down her with such a carefree smile.

* * *

"That's it; you just let the staff act like an extension of yourself. Like it's a part of you. It's something you will have no matter what."

She nodded holding up the staff defensively, or at least what she thought was defensive, in front of her body. Jack was standing not two feet away from her, leaning against his own staff. He still had the carefree smile hanging on his face.

"But, someone could easily knock you over with how you're standing."

"Huh?" She looked down at her stance.

Her knees were tapped with Jack's staff, "Your knees are too close for one, spread them apart." She did so, earning an approval nod from Jack, "That's right, but now your arms and your balance."

She jumped slightly as a set of cool hands touched her arms, lifting her torso up to rest on her hips differently. More comfortably if she was to tell the truth.

"There we go, now Bunny can't just knock you over by breathing on you."

She dropped her stance, turning around to face Jack. Jack was still smiling, as if the smile couldn't possibly be dropped from his face anytime.

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so… happy?"

"Because you're back. I missed you so much."

"Where did I go?"

"Somewhere where I couldn't protect you." She noted how his voice dropped all hints of happiness.

"Oh. Why did you miss me so much?"

"Because I… I really like you."

"The moon said you were my best friend. Is that it?"

"Some of it."

"Then what's the rest of it?"

"I'll tell you when you remember."

"Then how will I know when I remember?"

"Trust me. You will."

"Okay then."

Jack took a step towards her, arms outstretched. He didn't stop himself when he wrapped Alice in his arms, pulling her into his chest. He nestled his nose in her hair, surprised to find it still scented with peppermint. He was even more surprised when he felt her calmingly cool arms reach up and hold him.

He just wanted to stay like that with her.

Just for now.

* * *

"What? She's… alive? I was sure that I had fully killed her!"

* * *

**o.O**

**Sorry this is up really late, been busy all day. But still wanted update for ya guys.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Sorry that it's short and all… **

**Oh, And I promise Fwuff on Christmas.**

**You guys need it, just in case your Christmases out there aren't kittens and puppies, unicorns and zombies, and sparklez and rainbows.**

**O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack felt the newest spirit shift under his hold. He released his hold, backing slightly away enough to look into her eyes. She looked confused, but she didn't seem scared anymore.

"Have you… done this before?"

"What? Hold you?" He leaned forward, nudging her nose with his. "Yes, every night for a month and a half."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you remember."

She huffed at that, her perfectly cool lips forming into a frown. That answer didn't seem to suffice to her. If it weren't for the same amnesia he still somewhat suffered from, Jack figured he'd already have taught her to use her powers. Speaking of which, there was another trick she absolutely needed to know.

How to make a snow day.

In other words, learning how to make it snow.

"Alice," He backed away again holding his staff up in one hand, "There's another trick you should know." Alice nodded, her staff held tightly in her hands, copying Jack's hand on his own staff. "It's an ability winter spirits have: Making it snow."

"How do I do that?"

"Using your staff to direct it, you just… will it. It helps to be happy when you try it, otherwise it can result in blizzards, and Bunny will blame it on me."

Alice nodded, focusing on her staff for a moment. He heard a soft laugh escape her lips as she noticed her efforts were true as a soft downfall erupted from the skies. She was probably feeling the same way he had the first time he'd made the flurries start. Utter joy in a midst of confusion and fear.

"Yeah!" He called, pumping his fist into the air. "Alright!"

"Snow!" Alice shouted to no one in particular, a smile bright on her face.

"And you did this. Not me."

"Me… not Jack."

"Yeah."

_Didn't I tell you everything will be alright?_

_But be careful, the nightmarish man still hunts._

He nodded, watching her dive into the flurries, rolling around in them. Like she couldn't when she was sick. When she was terminally ill. Before she died… when he couldn't protect her. Letting the wind carry him, Jack floated over to Alice, noting the lack of light lining the sky.

"We better head back, or North'll get mad at me for keeping you out here."

She nodded, turning to face him, the wind catching her snow kissed strands and blowing them in front of her cobalt eyes.

"Jack…"

"Alice…?"

"Do you like holding me?"

"Yes, why?" Like he could lie to her right now.

"You just seemed like you did." She shrugged, her head tilting to the ground, effectively hiding her face.

"When you remember, I'll tell you."

Alice nodded to the ground. She looked dejected, the way he remembered looking like before learning his past and the reason for his choosing. The way Jack never wanted to see her. It hurt worse than seeing her crying with fever those nights during that month and a half.

"Alice, look at me." He reached forward and took her chin in his fingers, lifting her head until he was looking her in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you just yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to scare you." This earned a frightened look to cross her features, "Hey, look here, it's nothing bad."

"But, you-"

"They say Jack Frost 'nips' at your nose." Jack interrupted Alice, "But I don't think I want to go and bite random peoples' noses."

"I wouldn't think so. That would be… weird."

"Yeah, although…"

Jack brought his face closer to hers, ignoring the crimson blazes that attacked the two of their faces. He chuckled at the sound of her gasp when he gently bit the tip of her nose.

"… I think there are some exceptions."

* * *

"I'd like to speak to you about the will. Alice Brooks has been missing for over a week. I regret to believe that she is dead, but if she is, the will needs to be looked at." Camille sat down in the leather chair, handing over the document to the family attorney.

Clearing his throat, the man in question took the document and began reading it, muttering quietly to himself. After around ten minutes, the man set the paper on the desk before him and leaned back in his chair. "Is your name one of the following: Eric Ridings, Andrea Hill, Pierre Anderson, or Alex and Andre Riwl?"

"Um, no. Those are the names of the workers of the house."

"Then I'm afraid you cannot claim anything."

"But-"

"Well, except for the change that Miss Alice made before her disappearance."

"What did she change?"

"It seems she left a portion of the inheritance, including possession of the business, to Camille Young. There is also a portion left to a James Adler."

"That brat left money to me?"

"Yes, she changed it about three hours before she went missing, if the times are correct."

"Why?"

"It says, and I quote,

'I know what you were doing. Here's what you want.'

Does that mean anything to you?"

"She knew?"

* * *

**O.o**

**Okay, had to sneak some plot in there. A few plot bunnies made it past the fwuff bunnies.**

**Sorry it's up so late. Been busy then fell asleep. Eh, happens.**

**It's probably kinda short too, and it's probably not written as well as I usually want it.**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites… even at 0132 in the morning.**

**o.O**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack, why back so late?" The large man called, an eyebrow raised as he watched the winter spirits get deposited on the wooden floor. "Tooth already returned."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack responded, leaning against his staff with a smile, the crimson color fading on the two winter spirits' faces. "We were talking."

"Alice! Are you ready?" Tooth called happily, holding out the exquisitely adorned tube to the newest spirit. "Or do you need a moment?"

Realizing she was being spoken too, Alice gripped her staff in confusion. "I don't know."

"Eh, Sheila," She jerked her head to look at the animalistic guardian, "It ain't gonna hurtcha. It'll just show you some memories."

"Mem… ories?"

"Everyone was someone before they were a spirit," The large man interjected, "And you are no exception."

"This," Tooth called, motioning to the tube, "Will help you remember what happened before you…"

"Woke up." Jack interjected, "So are you ready?"

"I uh… I guess so."

She breathed in deeply as she was handed the cylinder. Her thumb ran over the painted picture of what she assumed was once her. A happy looking girl with red locks and a pale face. Taking another deep breath, she stared at the top of the cylinder, watching in silence as the diamond shapes on the tube began to take over her vision, leaving another scene behind.

She paused; watching a figure dressed in a black outfit stand with others dressed the same color, all surrounding a group of caskets. That vision faded into the same figure in a white room, being told about something that caused her face to drop and tears to fall from her face. She assumed that figure was her. The figure now sitting alone in a huge room with a raging fire set in the fireplace, staring out the window at the moon that glared back at her.

"_Are you sleeping… are you sleeping?_

_Dear Jack Frost, Dear Jack Frost…_

_The mourning bells are tolling; the mourning bells are tolling…_

_Ding, ding, dong… Ding, ding, dong…"_

That song. Why did she remember it so well? It was the only song she could ever remember liking. The song she had learned from the moon. For someone she had never met, but had never stopped believing in. That person being Jack Frost. A boy from her father's stories, and then from her dreams.

Her past self began to cry, holding her head in pain, and throwing off the blue sheets that adorned her bed. It was the medicine. The medicine that she knew she didn't need, but didn't have the heart to deny someone. Her reasoning was simple: don't upset anyone, don't get in trouble and be able to have fun.

The image gave way to seeing the boy from her dreams when she awoke from having hitting her head. The two of them were sitting on a bench, talking before the conversation gave way into a full out snow ball fight. Which was when the scene faded into her and the boy once again, but this time at night, the boy holding her tightly against his extremely cold body. He looked scared, and watching her shake with fever and pain. The pain she remembered for four years straight.

Now the two of them were standing in the middle of a frozen lake. His hands holding hers, not caring how warm they were against his skin. He was talking to her, and she was quietly listening without interrupting or laughing at the sound.

"This is where I woke up." The boy—Jack said quietly, his hands still not leaving Alice's warm ones. "This was the exact place where I found myself submerged in freezing cold temperatures and the moonlight. It's the only thing I can remember after all this time. The cold and the moon. It was only later that I found out that I had been someone far before I was Jack Frost."

Alice looked up, staring at his face, although he was looking around, avoiding eye contact.

"This was the place where I died as a human. I was playing with my sister when the ice started cracking. I saved her but at the cost of my own life. This lake is where I died."

"So this is a special place to you." She whispered.

"Yes, and I wanted to show this place to you, but I couldn't tell you why though."

"You just wanted me to know."

"I guess…" Jack sighed loudly, "So, who wants to learn how to skate?"

"I do!"

"Good." Jack smiled softly, running the pad of his thumb aver her hand that rested in his own. Alice mimicked how he stood now. "That's it; just keep your legs straight. If you bend your knees too much, you won't be able to skate."

The two of them were standing in the center of the pond now, bathed in moonlight. Alice shook her head, refusing to move. The majority of her clothing, being her hoodie, shorts, socks, and her newest addition: her snow white ice skates, were all quickly kissed with a light snow fall.

"I won't let you fall through. Just relax." He whispered assuredly, the smile still present on his face.

"But the ice…"

"Won't break. I froze this over again before we even got here. It won't break." He pulled her to slide a little forward. "I won't let you get hurt-"

"But _I_ will!"

A blast of obsidian sand wrapped around Alice, tearing her from his tight grasp. He fought for control, his staff madly swinging ice around and striking the black form who had invaded.

"Alice!"

The faint sound of cracking ice sounded, echoing loudly in his mind. He turned, reaching out for the small framed girl who was hanging from the edge of the ice, fighting the darkness that was dragging her into the frigid waters.

"Alice!"

"Jack!"

"No! Alice! Let her go!"

His voice was muffled by the waters that crashed over her, swallowing her up and not letting go. She reached up to the surface, finding with fear that she couldn't reach it. Her vision was fading into a dark fear, leaving only the remnants of a smirking pale face and black sand floating away from her arms.

She remembered thinking the words 'help' and 'please' and 'I'm afraid'.

And when she woke up, she stared at the moon through the formed ice that floated atop the frigid waters.

* * *

"I… was killed?" Alice looked up from the cylinder, glancing at the waiting Guardians. "That's how I became a spirit?"

"The man in the moon chose you, for reasons I don't even know." North—she remembered—responded with a laugh. "But now, you are with us. And you remember about your life before this."

"Some of it. Not all. Only little sections of it." She handed the cylinder back to the fluttering fairy, a slight smile towards her. "But enough to know who each of you are."

"That's good, Sheila." She turned to the animalistic Guardian.

"Bunny!"

"Crikey! She remembers!" Which led the oversized bunny to immediately start hopping around the room away from the arms of the newest spirit. "Stay away!"

The golden imp waved his arms around, making the forms of Eric's figure appear above his head.

"Sandy's right. Where is Servant?"

"Oh, he said he needed to do something with the will or something back in Texas." Tooth answered.

"And not be here for the return of Alice's memories?"

"Frosty! Get your Sheila offa me!"

Jack floated over to where Alice had Bunnymund pinned on the ground in a hug, "I would… buuuuuut… I don't think I will."

"Frosty! I'mma gonna kill you when I get out of this."

"_If_ you get out of that." Jack laughed, letting the wind carry him back over to where the remaining three of the Guardians were collected. "But I do wonder why the moon chose Alice."

_Because she didn't ever have a chance to live._

"Didn't have a chance to live? What about when she was younger?"

"Jack, who are you talking to?"

Tooth was responded with a wave of the eldest winter spirit's hand, "Did she not have a childhood?"

"No, she didn't Jack." The guardians and Alice turned to see the Irish servant jumping in the still open window. "Her parents were always on business, and her caregivers didn't know how to play with children."

"Why didn't you play with her then?"

"I was bedridden while she was younger. I was very weak when Alice found me in the rose garden, begging for help." Eric crossed his arms, obsidian sand dripping from the insides of his elbows. "I'm surprised that her parents allowed her to 'keep me'. Ever since then, I've been looking after her."

"_Are you sleeping… are you sleeping?_

_Dear Jack Frost, Dear Jack Frost…_

_The mourning bells are tolling; the mourning bells are tolling…_

_Ding, ding, dong… Ding, ding, dong…"_

Jack turned to find Alice standing a few inches from him, causing him to involuntarily back up half a step.

"Jack, I remember the song." Alice was smiling now.

The smile he missed seeing. The smile he never wanted to drop from her face.

The smile he loved.

He was brought out of his wandering mind, to a body holding his, a face buried in his chest. He noticed how her temperature was no longer too warm—although he would ignore the heat. It was nice and cool. Exactly like his. She was just like him. A winter spirit.

"Thanks for being my friend for that month and a half, Jack."

Chuckling, he leaned down and nipped at her nose once more, not caring that the other guardians and a grumpy Servant were watching again.

"The rest of you too. Except Eric."

"Well, I feel loved."

"You were already my friend."

"I know. By the way, the others send their regards."

_I never lied to you, Jackson._

_Everything was alright._

_But heed my warning, the nightmarish man hunts._

_Ice cold and Pitch Black are a dastardly mix._

* * *

**O.o**

**Nice and long chapter for ya guys.**

**I got attacked by the plot bunnies, then got saved by the fwuff monsters.**

**I wouldn't mind some reviews to let me know how I'm doing… but I'm not going to make anyone do anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows peoples.**

**Oh, I find it pretty funny that Chapter 5 has more views than 3 and 4. Don't know why, but it's pretty funny in my opinion.**

**o.O**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm surprised Jack isn't here, considering that his girl is back." Pitch smirked, arrogantly inspecting the lighted globe, blackened hands behind his back. "Or is he out, enjoying in the moon's handiwork?"

"Why are you here this time, Pitch?" Eric called out from below the nightmarish man. "There is no reason for you to be here."

"Oh, my dearest Eric. To tell you the truth," Pitch chuckled, a smirk curling on his lips as he neared the Irish Servant, "I came to claim back something that was mine. Something the Guardian's stole from me."

"And what is that, Pitch?" Tooth cried out, attempting to race towards the nightmare, only to be stopped by North's extended arm. "We haven't stolen anything from you."

"That's right, Jack or Alice ain't yours." Bunnymund added.

"My, my. Who said that they belonged to me?" He wrapped his arms around the servant. Pitch chuckled as Eric attempted to twist out of his arms, his face avoiding the long, cold fingers. "I'm talking about something that I created."

"Let go of me!"

"I don't have to. Don't you remember that ultimately, you respond to me?" Eric squirmed underneath Pitch's hands, "Not the man in the moon, not the Guardians, and especially, not to a brand new winter spirit that I killed."

"I do not have to listen to you."

"But you do? Have you forgotten? How I raised you?"

"You did not raise me."

"Oh, but I did. When no one else would."

"Only because you miss your daughter." Eric spat, earning a harsh strike against the left side of his face. "K… Kathrine, wasn't it?"

"You dare speak of her?"

"I know everything about you, Pitch." Eric called, "You know that."

"And yet, you will answer to me, no matter what you want."

"Eric, what is he talking about?"

"Oh, and Guardians? If you want those two little winter spirits to make it until the New Year, I'd hurry if I was you."

* * *

Alice chucked another snowball at the elder winter spirit. She had a smile on her face, even as her opponent's ammunition struck her dead on in her face. She only brushed the snow off, and readied more ammo for the growing members of the war. None of them saw her, instead only passing through her and onto where the ammo had been formed. They all saw Jack, pelting him the most and none of them could understand who he kept attacking with his special ammunition.

It was about half an hour into the fight, when the boy she had saved earlier walked up to Jack, "Hey, Jack, who are you throwing at?"

Jack only chuckled, tossing the last of his ammo.

"C'mon Jack, we all want to know."

"What if I told you there was another winter spirit. One that literally no one believed in. What would you say?"

"Who is this person? What does it do?"

"She's a spirit that helps lead out people lost in snowstorms. A second winter spirit named Lady Frost."

"Lady Frost? So you weren't the one who helped me an' Sophie outta the forest when we go lost?"

Jack shook his head, "I was out clearing my head when you were being helped."

"Then she helped me?"

Jack nodded, turning to face aforementioned winter spirit. He laughed at the sight of his first believer's eyes widening as he witnessed the newest spirit fade into the boy's vision.

"You… you helped me?" Jaime asked aloud, earning a nod from the second winter spirit. "I thought you were Jack…"

"But, I'm not Jack." Alice called, shaking her head.

"I… know that now. But I just thought that… you…"

"Well, I'm not."

Jaime only nodded in disbelief. Which was promptly rewarded with a snowball to a face from a certain young winter spirit. She laughed at his expression, and threw another, shouting, "Snowball fight!"

"How cute. Teaching her how to use her abilities."

He watched as the smile dropped from her face, and her arms instinctively rose to hold the staff in front of her defensively. Copying her, he stepped in front of the children, with Jaime directly behind him.

"Even cuter, protecting the children too. But that won't help you."

Jack blocked the first onslaught of the obsidian sand that struck out at him, throwing his staff to the side and pulling it back in front of him to shatter the sandy form of the strike that came next.

"You can't win. I've come for what is mine, Frost."

"No one here is yours."

Jack promptly received a sudden strike of sand to his stomach, blowing the expanse of air from his lungs. He coughed a wheezing breath and he fell to his knees.

"I would beg to differ, Frost."

Rising back to his full height, realization struck him, "She isn't yours."

"But I thought you stated that she wasn't yours."

Another strike out to her, which he stopped.

"Or were you lying?"

"Stay away from her, Pitch!"

"But if she isn't yours, then why are you so protecting? Is it your duty?"

"Jack?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Or is it because you feel bad for letting her die?"

"Shut up!"

Another attack blocked and made new again.

"Ooh, struck a nerve, haven't I? Is that all it is? Those embraces were nothing? Meant nothing to you?"

"They did!"

"Pay attention girl! He didn't really mean them. He just feels rather guilty for letting you die."

_I never lied to you Jackson._

_But you did not heed my warning._

_Be careful._

* * *

**o.O**

**Short Chapter, and sorry for not uploading. **

**The holidays are not happy-go-lucky for me.**

**So… the plot grows.**

**And the real reason behind the entire prologue (aka Iced Hearts) is revealed.**

**Thanks for everythin' guys.**

**Still not opposed to reviews from ya guys, makes me want to write more chapters, although I'd prolly update anyway… well, I don't know.**

**Ignore that last part, but still, not ever opposed to reviews. (I feel bad for asking…)**

**O.o**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack paused, careful to decide whether or not he should risk it. If he missed, or even if he hit his mark, he would be out cold for more than two minutes. And two minutes would be all the nightmarish man would need to get to Alice and Jaime. He'd only used the move once, not even fully understanding it to this day.

But he needed to do something. The seemingly unending onslaught of the unrelenting obsidian sand cut into him and his clothes, causing them to split apart, leaving pale skin vulnerable. But he couldn't let them get to Alice and Jaime.

The other children had fled, following Jack's orders and Jaime's encouragements. Only the two winter spirits, old and new, and the first believer remained in the area. Time seemed to drag on with each strike set out towards the youngest winter spirit, which brought the older to fend off, as he knew the other hadn't the time to learn anything other than how to make snow and the proper defense with a staff. His hoodie as torn to bits now, the sleeves barely hanging on his shoulders with the stitches torn and ripped. He needed to do something, but he couldn't risk something like that simply on the fact that it had worked once with no way for him to know how to do the same move again.

He hissed at other pain that the next attack brought, noting faintly the streaking pain that dissipates as the wound iced over on his skin. It was another laceration that would be needed to be tended later-by a mothering Tooth no less. Bunny would gripe at him for not calling them to help-not that he had the time to in the middle of the battle- and them jokingly ask if he was alright. North would panic over Alice's well-being, Jack knew he still deeply cared for the fragile girl new winter spirit or not.

"Jack... I'm scared..." He winced at the words, the phrase echoing in his mind. He stole a glance at the two he was protecting.

Alice had taken to standing as protectively as she could muster in front of the first believer. She had her staff held high and rightfully defensively join the front of her body. Jaime was standing directly behind the winter spirit, body hidden by the bigger one. But their faces didn't deny the fear that was held there.

And there wasn't anything he could do at the moment to take that fear away from the two.

He was brought back to the fight when the nightmarish man sent forth a single obsidian formed stallion. But Jack was not fooled. Where one remnant of fear was, more lurked nearby, whether hidden or given to the masses in plain view. The only problem,, was that he couldn't tell where they were. If they were hidden behind him, then he couldn't protect Alice and Jaime. It finally struck out on him, seeking for his torso, but with a well placed strick to its forehead, it only managed the side of his rib cage. Which still sent streaking pain down his body.

"I must say, Frost, I'm surprised you lasted this long. But then again," The nightmarish man chuckled, raising a pale hand to shoulder length. "It doesn't matter to me if you make it, so perhaps I'll start actually playing with you." With that, Pitch brought his hands together in a clap the echoed just as loudly as the cracking ice behind him.

And it wasn't too long until he heard the screams that resulted when he was struck point blank in the chest with a pointed strike of sand. His staff fell from his hands and his world went completely silent. His pounding heart beat and the now ragged breaths moving through his lungs were the only things he could currently hear. He could feel the pulse ride over the obsidian sand that was still imbedded in his chest. It pounded heavily, his blood attempting to return to the heart, but it would never make it at this rate. Jack felt a warm liquid rise and stick to the back of his throat. Feeling the need, he coughed. Bringing his hand up, he was surprised to find the crimson life return on his shaking fingers.

There was a cackling that sounded in his ears. Oh, that was right. Pitch was here. He was trying to get at the two. Why did the snow always feel so safe? The utter cold that surrounded him, and swallowed up all his worries. He was surprised to find that the world was fading underneath his heavy eye lids. Since when was he so tired? He moved his hand, sliding it against the ash coloured flurries. His hand came in contact with flurries that were red now. Red and obsidian. He never remembered snow being red or black before. T

here was another scream that sounded in the back of his mind. It was a mixture of a boy's and a girl's scream. It was a scream of fear.

"Don't... Worry... I'll be fine... We'll be fine guys..." He coughed out. "I promise."

"What an adorable speech. Although not what I would say were famous last words. I would have though the youngest Guardian at least would have though of such things." The owner of the voice said quietly. "Tis a shame really."

He let out a groan as the pointed obsidian sand was twisted further into his chest. There was more crimson snow surrounding him now.

What a strange color for snow. It was so quiet now, just he and the red snow. Just the sound of his breathing and the faintest heartbeat could be heard. There was something he needed to be doing. But he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Oh... Wait... There was someone he couldn't leave behind. He didn't want to leave her.

The faint heartbeat was slowing. He could barely hear it now.

It was just him and the red snow and the sound of the faint heartbeat.

Well, just the red snow now...

And then... Not even that...

* * *

**O.o By Da way... This is the real plot now. **

**A review will not be scorned, but is not required. (nor will it prolly ever be). **

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. **

**o.O**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack didn't move anymore. Alice didn't need to touch him to know that he wasn't going to move anymore.

Behind her the first believer of the winter spirits shook, and she didn't need to turn around to know he was crying. She could hear the sniffles. In front of her, the nightmarish man chuckled and pulled the blacken sand from Jack's cold body. Her hands shook, but she held the staff firmly in front of her.

"Aren't we adorable? Even after you saw what I did your still willing to protect that brat. Even though he isn't what I came for." The man clasped his hands behind his back again, chuckling at the realization that crossed her face. "That's right, dear Alice. I've come to take you away."

So that was the reason? Because of her? He killed Jack because of her. Why? Why would he do something like that? It didn't make sense to her. Just killing him for that reason? Just why?

What was so special about her? She was a brand new spirit who didn't know what she was doing. She only knew that the only link from her past that she couldn't remember was lying in the snow. The red snow that was melting in the slow downfall of rain that has started to fall from the sky.

The moon was crying. She knew it.

Crying for the Winter spirit that wouldn't be able to live no matter what now.

Which left her alone to defend the two of them. I me was crying loudly behind her now. She had to admit that she was scared, and it was no doubt that the nightmarish man could tell. Every move or motion she made, whether it was breathing or flinching her hands around the staff, the man watched with undoubting sickly yellow eyes. Yes, she was scared. She wasn't going to lie about that.

"Are you serious about fighting me without hearing me out? That's unfair-"

"... shut... Shut up."

"Aw, you're trying to be so strong, even when you've just watched something like that." Pitch called, placing a hand against her cheek. "I won't do it again, dear."

"Not that you can anymore." She spat at him.

"But, dear, he was in my way." Pitch placed another hand on her remaining cheek. "I promise it won't happen again."

Slipping a step back, she pulled out of his grip. "Stop that. I'm not yours."

"But you're no longer his, are you? Then that makes you up for the claiming."

"I'm not getting claimed by anyone, thank you very much." She felt the first believer grasp her blue covering.

"Oh, dear, your little defiance act is so cute. But I won't tolerate it while I'm around. So that will be the last time you act like this, understood?"

"Who are you to tell me how to act?" The grip on her frosted staff grew tighter as the nightmarish man took a step closer to the two of them.

"I'll make a deal with you..." Pitch called, taking another light step towards the two. "Come with me, and I won't hurt little Jaime."

"Won't even think about it?"

"Promise, my dear." She nodded to Jaime, telling him to run without saying a single word.

She watched the nightmarish man, making sure he stayed true to his promise. The man didn't even make a movement towards the boy as he escaped back through the streets.

"See, my dear Alice, I didn't hurt the boy."

"Promise you won't ever hurt him."

"He is not what I want."

"Promise me!" Her staff was raised again, coming up inches from his pale face.

"Alright, I promise you that I will not hurt the boy."

"Or kill him."

"Won't even touch a hair on his head."

"Promise?!"

"Yes, dear, I promise."

She stole one more glance at the cold body of the first winter spirit. She didn't want to leave him there, but she had to protect the children. If going with the nightmarish man meant protecting them, then she would go with him. Even if she never wanted to. Her grip on the frosted staff lessened slightly, and her defensive stance dropped. She would have to go with him. The Guardians had to understand.

"Good. I take it you are holding up your end of the deal."

"What will happen to Jack?"

"The Guardians should be here soon, they will find his body."

Her head dropped. She didn't want to hear that. It only reminded her that he was dead. Dead... And not ever going to wake up.

"Come along now, dearest. We must be gone before the Guardians come." Pitch held a pale hand out for her to take.

Another glance to look at the unmoving figure in the snow, rain glistening against his closed eyes. A glance to the pale hand out in front of her.

And she took it.

The rain fell that much harder upon the area.

* * *

**O.o Sorry for the shortness.**

**Okay... Okay... I promise that there won't be anymore killing off characters.**

**Thanks as always for everything ya guys.**

**o.O**


	12. Chapter 12

They stood there in silence.

This couldn't be happening.

"Come on, Jack, get up. Good joke, Jack." North placed a hand on the unmoving figure in the pouring rain and melted crimson snow. "Good... Good joke, Jack. Get... Get up."

The female guardian broke out into a loud sob as the large man turned the youngest guardian, revealing the blood streaked face. Eyes wandering a little lower, the four noticed the rather large stab wound placed in the middle of his chest, with blood still streaming slowly from it. The golden imp floated next to the unmoving boy, picking up a few grains of blackened sand from around the wound.

"Pitch. He did this? He killed Jack?"

"What is he thinking?" Bunnymund called, bringing the now soaked staff back to the other three. "And where is Alice?"

That's when the remaining guardians noticed that there remained footprints in the untouched snow. Three sets, with one of them running back to the town nearby. The other two stayed in one collective area before showing signs that the two had not moved. But they weren't there now. Where had the two gone? Where had Pitch and Alice gone?

"Alice is with Pitch." The oversized bunny turned to see the servant standing nearby, inspecting the sand that lingered over there.

"She joined Pitch?!"

"No... I don't think she really wanted to go-" Eric paused, looking up at the moon, "No, she didn't go because she wanted to. It was for Jaime."

"How do you know that?" Bunnymund called, taking a step closer to the servant.

"Otoko-Dono told me. He wants y-" Eric paused again, continuing with, "Yes, I will. But I... Really?"

"What?"

The servant said nothing as he neared the cold body, pushing past the four. He remained in silence as he continued by placing his hands underneath the cold body, and lifting it into his arms, pulling it away from the guardians. His actions were not unnoticed as the large man protested by stepping on front of the Irish servant.

"Please move."

"Why you take Jack's body?"

"I brought you into this world... I can take you out. Please, tell me what that means, and I will tell you."

"What does that have to do with Jack's body?"

"Absolutely nothing, but it made it where I could get past you." The four turned to see the servant already at the water's edge deep in the forest. With a soft grunt, Jack's body was tossed roughly into the cracked ice. Within moments of the unmoving figure being tossed into the water, did the water run red with the crimson life that still seeped from the wound.

The animalistic guardian was the first to reach the servant, grabbing a fistful of the black shirt and yelling, "What was that fer?"

"Otoko-Dono told me to do that. I was only following orders."

"Who in the world is this Otoko-Dono?"

"Aster, he's the one who chose you. He chose all of us for each task that we end up with. You were chosen for Easter, North for Christmas. Each that he chose was special for their own reasons." Eric called, pulling the bunny's hand from his shirt. "Those born of ice, are usually one of two. North, remember the story Jack said he was shown in his dream? The one about the two winter spirits? There was a reason Otoko-Dono have him that dream. The reason he suddenly wanted to show her the place of his birth."

With that the servant vanished, leaving black attacks in his wake. Flames that seemed so familiar. They held a sense of evil, yet, not at all.

* * *

Alice sat in the corner in pure silence, not even moving. She still didn't move when the nightmarish man neared her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you still mad about what happened? I'm very sorry."

She still didn't respond, only shifted out of his grip and gazed back out the window. She heard a faux saddened sound erupt from the man's lips.

"He was in my way, understand? He needed to be taken care of. Truthfully, I wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't continued to fight back. If he had just let me take you, he would still be alive. Do you understand?"

"No."

"At least you're speaking to me now."

She fell back into silence. Outside the window was the freedom she wanted. She couldn't have it if she wanted to keep Jaime safe.

A sacrifice she was willing to make.

* * *

It... It was cold.

Cold and dark...

Why was it so cold?

But he'd felt this cold and seen this darkness before.

When?

He was scared. It was so cold and dark, and he was scared.

This feeling of fear was so familiar, he could almost place on in the memories that he could barely recall. There was something about a man in black. And then something about two people he cared about. The...

The reason he was surrounded with the cold and the dark.

Who were the two he remembered so dearly? There was a boy waving to him. He looked happy. That was the way it should be. Every child should be happy and smiling. Just like that. Jaime looked so happy in his memories.

Oh?... Jaime must be the boy's name.

And then there was another body that lingered in his memories. But it was harder to remember that one. The memory was fuzzy. Like he diet want to remember something about her.

Her?

She was someone he really cared for. He remembered crying for her when she died.

Died?

Oh, that's right, she died when they were together. But who was she and where were they?

_Thanks for being my friend, Jack…_

Cold.

Darkness.

Jaime.

... Alice.

And the moon. So big, and bright...

He didn't seem scared anymore...

The ice was getting closer to him. It wasn't long before he broke through and was deposited on the reformed ice. His breaths came in gasps and he felt his hands run up to feel his chest, only to notice the shredded clothing that rested where he remembered it being.

That was right.

Pitch.

And Jaime and Alice.

Jack kicked his staff up and grabbed it tightly in his grip. This wasn't over between he and the nightmarish man. Not even close. But first, he needed to figure out where everyone was.

His gaze was caught by the seemingly ever present moon.

"Thanks."

* * *

**O.o**

** Boo.**

** Sorry if it's short.**

** And yeah, like I could keep Jack dead.**

** Any and all reviews will not be thrown away, instead they will be cherished forever.**

** And thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows that ya guys already left.**

** o.O**


	13. Chapter 13

The last and final candle was lit and placed. There was no place to honor the lost guardian, but the feeling of dread would not leave them. The ceremony was not helping the feeling leave either. Frankly, the remaining guardians would not be lying to say that they did not wish to cry for the lost guardian.

North placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder, even though she was leaning against the animalistic guardian's shoulder. The golden imp remained as quiet as ever, but not even a shape formed above his head. The Irish servant stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames spike and fall.

"What's with all the candles?"

"Jack, hush. We must honour your memory." North was quick to answer softly.

"Right, right, right. Forgot. I'll wait." Jack leaned against his staff, sighing loudly. "Soooo, how long is this going to take?"

He chuckled as four pairs of eyes finally landed on his form. North was the first to speak, having the youngest guardian quickly gripped into a firm hold, "Jack! You are back!"

"I didn't know that, North. Thank you for telling me." He called, breaking away from the heavy grip and into another one from the female guardian. "Yes, hello, Tooth." He returned the hug with his free hand. Smiling at the remaining guardians, he pulled away from that grip. "Where is Alice? Jaime's back home, I checked on him already. Man was he excited and confused to see me."

"A-Alice? What about that Sheila? She ain't here."

"I see that Bunny... So where is she?"

The silence from the four only have way to an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Pitch..."

"What? Why?" With him of all people and spirits?

"So he didn't hurt Jaime." The servant don't look up from watching the flames as he a answered. "She didn't go because she wanted to."

"How do you know that-"

"When the moon tells you something, believe it." The flames spiked with his words. "Is that not what you said?"

* * *

She always slept quietly. No one ever bothered her when she slept. It was always so lonely. But that was usually better than whatever the world was outside her closed eyes. This still remained true as she curled up on the bed within the room she was locked in it wasn't very furnished, but the quilts and the sheets on the bed ran pure black. It was a large bed as well. Large enough for more than one person.

She heard the door creak as it opened. She kept her eyes closed regardless of this fact. She didn't want the man to realize she was awake.

There was a soft chuckling once the door was shut. "I can definitely see Frost's attachment to you, dear. You are so peaceful when you sleep." She fought the urge to squirm out from underneath the cold fingers that brushed against her exposed cheek. She couldn't risk letting Pitch know she was awake. "You truly are beautiful. It's a shame Jack can't see you like this." There was another brush against her cheek and she felt her strands be shifted away from her eyes that remained closed. "Oh, wait, no it's not a shame."

"You're right, Pitch. Now get away from her."

"Welcome back," The hands left her face, "Frost."

* * *

**O.o**

** Sorry it is so short.**

** And for those who haven't seen it, will ya perhaps see the last 'chapter' of Iced Hearts. Tell me what ya think.**

** Thanks fer everything guys.**

** o.O**


	14. Chapter 14

"Give her back." Jack lifted his staff in defense.

"But Jackie-boy, I haven't stolen her. She came of her own free will. I did not steal her." Pitch leaned back against the black quilted bed and brushed his fingers against her moon flushed skin. "And I must say, I don't want to give her up so easily."

Jack's grip on the frosted staff tightened as he watched the nightmarish man's brush ever so gently against the skin he had once already killed. His anger did not cease when the man of nightmares smiled gently and pressed his nose into her snow-kissed strands.

"Get away from her!" Jack cried as a jolt of frozen streaks left the staff, aimed towards Pitch.

But his efforts were unnoticed, as the man simply sidestepped it and rose back to his full height, towering over Jack. "Is this jealousy, Jack? Is that it?" A smirk was brought to Pitch's face as he inhaled deeply, "Ah, peppermint. A fitting scent for the female winter spirit."

"Not jealousy. Try disgust." Jack growled, "Now let her go!"

"But Frost, she and I made a deal while you were dead. She would stay with me if I promised not to hurt the child believer. You have no say in it, unless," Pitch approached him now, "You are finally willing to take my deal? And if you take the deal, you can have her forever here."

"I still ain't taking the deal, Pitch."

"Well, that's a shame. Because without it, nothing short of my death would be the way to get her from me." Pitch smirked as Jack's face dropped, "Are you willing to do that Jack? Kill me?"

* * *

"I have to go." Eric called, eyebrows furrowed and face cross with the animalistic guardian that blocked his way. "Its more important for Jack to get Alice back then for me to be here. Now let me pass."

"Then we all go, mate."

Bunnymund let out a loud grunt as he was socked in the face by a hand coated in hardened black sand. He looked back up to notice the servant standing above him now, shaking his hand free of sand.

"You four do not understand the situation. If you wish for me to explain, then we must hope that Jack can buy me some time to arrive."

"Then ya better start talking, ya Lepricon."

"Not close."

"Huh?"

"I said that you didn't guess correctly. Not that spirit, although I often get mistaken for him. Its the looks and the accent."

Bunnymund couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of the servant jumping into the air. But what got him was the fact that the caregiver didn't come down. Instead, the Irish caregiver simply rose further into the air.

"You do not remember me. No spirit does. Because I help them directly after their awakening. And I watch over those chosen before they are reborn." Eric crossed his arms, "Every single spirit knew me before they were reborn. If you each look into your memories, you should remember my voice."

None of the guardians moved, although the golden imp formed the shape of a man above his head.

"Yes, that was me, Sandy." Eric called, nodding his head softly.

The remaining three watched as the form grew wings and rose a few centimeters.

"Yes, I do have them still. But you don't believe in me, therefore you do not see the real me. It's basically the spirit law. No believe, no see." Eric shrugged. "If the three that still are confused would like to know what Sandy has figured out, I do in fact look different to those who believe."

"So you mean to tell me, that you're a spirit?" Bunnymund called out to the floating servant.

"Yes."

"And that even spirits can't see your true self unless they believe?"

"It's the set back to being able to be seen by humans."

"Well then, what spirit are you?"

Eric sighed now, shaking his head. "You are very demanding, Aster. I am the Guardian Angel. Or at least I was until the nightmare killed me."

"Pitch did what?"

"Killed me. He didn't want me to meddle with the spirits anymore. But then he tried something rather disturbing." Eric clenched his hands, opening them up to reveal the nightmare sand. "Pitch Black has a rather disturbing ability to form the dead back up to his liking. If I were to guess, he was going to try it on Alice, had I not intervened by directing her here before he found her."

"Can ya just give me the short version of all of what you just said, mate? I'm not following."

"I am the Guardian Angel, tasked with helping those chosen. Pitch killed me and brought me back with a few modifications to his liking. Pitch was going after Alice. I stopped him by finding her first and sending her back to Jack. Short enough?" Eric crossed his arms at the animalistic guardian.

Bunnymund shrugged, "I guess it'll work fer now."

"I need to go now."

And then there was black sand left to drift to the ground.

* * *

**O.o**

** Shortness again...**

** Thanks for everything**

** Until next time...**

** o.O**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Warning: Mild Language in this chapter..._**

* * *

"If you're willing, Jack, you can have her back." Pitch called from his position over the youngest winter spirit who still laid in the bed. "Frankly, Jack, I would love to see you try."

"That's not funny, Pitch."

"But, Jack," The man's hand reached back to brush against her face slowly, "I'm laughing on the inside. You look so irritated."

"I wonder why?" His grip grew stronger at the sight of Pitch's fingers against Alice's skin. The frost was growing against the wood as well, the smirk that was brought to the nightmarish man's face.

That was all it took for the staff to be brought down against Pitch's arm that rose to block the attack. The attack was reversed onto Jack, as Pitch's hand connected with the furthest end of the staff. Ripping the staff back, Jack avoided the obsidian sand by letting the wind drag him back a few feet, just out of reach of the sand. Frost left the end of the staff, crashing into the sand and creating a blackened frozen sculpture that shattered to the ground at their feet.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted over throwing his staff in an arc to meet with more sand that struck at him.

Jealousy.

Anger.

Hate.

Fear.

Wrath.

He had all of those and wouldn't deny it anytime soon. Any amount of anger and hate that Jack had held towards the nightmarish man, had only proven to grow in the past several minutes. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to kill the man. Kill him after breaking him down slowly. The way he would do it.

But neither Jaime nor Alice would want him to do that.

Just like how he would never want them too.

"Jack...?" He turned to the owner of the voice.

Alice was sitting up now, her hands tangled in the sheets. He couldn't deny the fear that lined her features. Her eyes easily showed the concern. Jack hurried to her side, his hands immediately reaching up to cup her face, his staff placed in her lap. His thumbs caught the tears that fell from her eyes.

Her simply innocent cobalt eyes.

"It's going to be alright, okay? I'm going to get you out of here-aaauuuuuuuuuugh!" Jack's words were ripped from his lips as a hand grasped a handful of his snow-kissed strands and pulled him away from Alice. He barely had enough time to grab a hold of his staff before he was slung aside, and he grunted loudly when the air was knocked from his lungs as his body collided with the stone wall behind him.

"Not so fast, Frost. I'm still here." Pitch called, face growing amused, "Can you feel it, Jack? The fear in the air? It's terribly refreshing."

His chest rose and fell as he wheezed through his breathing. Jack's body shook as he stood up. It was definitely a cracked - perhaps broken - rib, and it hurt his entire body. But the pain didn't matter, he had to get Alice out of there. He raised his staff again, readjusting his grip where he held it.

There was another sculpture that shattered to the ground when his frost connected with more sand as he ran forward. He had to end this soon or he was going to die before he could even get close to saving her. He knew it.

But his thoughts were stopped short when fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. He hadn't remembered letting Pitch get so close to him, although at this point it didn't matter how. His staff clattered loudly to the ground as his feet left the ground. Jack's nails dug into the hand that clenched ever tightly to his neck. There were sparks that spotted over his vision now in various colors.

"I gave you a choice, Jack. It's a shame you didn't take it." The words were whispered into his ear as he felt saliva spill from his lips.

His hand fell from the hand grasping his throat as his vision faded into black again.

Damn...

Alice...

* * *

"Oi, he's still sleeping, North."

"How is Alice?"

"Still asleep, mate."

"We are not waking them, understood?"

He first heard the sounds of the familiar bustling of the workshop echo into his ears, followed by the sound of soft breathing next to him. The owner of the breathing was up against his body. He was only half surprised to find that the body didn't burn against his skin. Skin? Where was his jacket? Oh, that was right, his ribs.

Jack's lips curled into a smile as a certain scent passed his nose.

Peppermint.

Alice.

She was there with him. The other guardians had made it and saved them.

"I said not wake them!"

He turned his head to see North standing on the threshold of the door. He smiled at the elder guardian in the best way to show his relief. He kept his smile as the remaining three entered the room. One was missing though, the grumpy Irish servant.

North must've read the expression on his face, because he replied with, " Eric fought hardest. But Pitch, he..."

"He made a deal with Eric. In exchange for you and Alice." Tooth finished.

Jack sighed. Even though the caregiver had never truly liked him, he still made a deal with Pitch for him. One of Pitch's many deals lately. Eric had to know about all the deals Pitch was making, and yet he took it. Why?

Jack's eyes widened upon realization, "He knew."

"Who knew what, mate?"

"Eric knew Pitch wanted him. Pitch had Alice just for a bargaining chip so Eric would take the deal. Eric knew that Pitch was after him from the beginning." He brought his voice down as Alice shifted closer to his chest. "He knew and still-" Jack winced as a steak of pain ran across the show of his rib cage.

"Jack, rest. We will think about this while you and Alice rest." He felt a large warm hand against his shoulder and looked up to see North by the bedside, joined by a very concerned Tooth.

The perfectly cool body shifted a little closer trip his chest and he lifted his arm and wrapped it around it. Thankfully, she wasn't lying on his injured side.

He nodded. He should be thankful of Eric's knowing sacrifice. He had Alice now.

And he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

Jack pressed a soft kiss into her moon-tinted strands add the for remaining guardians excited the room.

_Your troubles aren't over, Jackson._

_ Please heed my warning this time._

_ I beseech you..._

* * *

**O.o**

** Whoooo! Got it done!**

** Thanks for All the support peoples. You guys rock.**

** I would like to think that the contest is going smoothly, but I wouldn't know because I don't know who is entering, although the month is still new and young. Ah well, I shall find put soon enough!**

** Reviews are like zombies to me.**

** I love them.**

** but I won't make anyone do anything if ya don't want to.**

**o.O**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack paused, a smile wide on his face. There was something he was missing. He looked around, his eyes flicking around the workshop. He saw the usual yetis with their work, the same one painting, or rather repainting, a set of toys for the children. Bunny was back at the Warren, it was coming up on Easter in three months. Tooth had escaped back to her castle, the teeth needed to be picked up. Sandy was off with his job as well. Which left North to watch the two winter spirits. He knew all of that. But he didn't see the younger winter spirit when he woke up, and his jacket was patched up - with the same material to say something, too.

So where was the second winter spirit hiding? And if she wasn't hiding, what was she up to?

Jack laughed at the paranoid little elves that scurried around his bare feet. Apparently word of his freezing ability had spread. Regardless, he continued forward, looking for her. Within the next hour, he stopped, plopping down back on the frosted-over bed in defeat. He couldn't find her, and the yetis wouldn't tell him where she was. They only avoided eye contact and hurried him along, going back to busy themselves with the toys again.

He frowned. They knew something, but they wouldn't tell him what they knew. They wouldn't even give him a hint. He huffed and layed back into the sheets. Frankly, he was bored. Bored and lonely. But, mainly bored. He could get over being lonely, but when he was bored, it always resulted in big messes that he'd have to clean up. He knew, because the last time he got bored while Alice was sleeping, he spent the next twenty hours cleaning up the workshop and unfreezing the elves. He didn't like cleaning up messes. Even if he was the cause of it, but that was beside the point.

And was hit with the snow ball that flew in from the previously closed window.

He shot up and turned to see the second winter spirit hanging halfway in the window with the identical staff in her pale hands.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Alice called out to his, slipping out of the window and letting the wind take hold of her and carry her away.

Well, she knew that ability rather well. He smirked and grabbed his own staff and slipped out the window, the wind immediately grabbing him without warning. He laughed loudly until the wind threw him unceremoniously into the thickness of snow.

Pulling himself out of the snow, Jack looked up to see Alice sitting on a sculpture. His jaw dropped slightly before flicking into a wide grin. The sculpture was made very well, the curves rounding smoothly around the figures. Each figure was made well, and he knew now why she had been missing for so long.

"You know, you even got Bunny's smirk right."

He felt the area at North's feet. It was snow that was frozen over with a sheet of ice. Each of the guardians had made their way into the statue, including those who weren't guardians, like a few elves, yetis, the stone eggs of the Warren, and Baby Tooth. On the back of the statues, was the moon held precariously above a winged and robed man who was holding the book of the guardians.

"Hey, why aren't you here?" Jack asked, turning to look at the younger spirit.

"I'm not a guardian. I don't belong in it."

"Yes you do. You're a part of the guardians even if you aren't one." He took a step closer to her.

"How?"

"Last time I checked, you're one of the two winter spirits. One of which is a guardian. And who cares? I say, you belong in the statue."

"And as the creator, I say, no." She responded, crossing her arms. "I don't belong."

Jack said nothing as he lifted up his staff and hooked it around her waist. He yanked it back, bringing her close. He unhooked the staff and slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her only inches from his face.

"Don't ever say you don't belong."

"I wasn't supposed to be a spirit. I was killed."

"Who told you that?" She didn't have to answer for him to know, "Pitch? He's a liar, Alice. You were meant to be a spirit with all of us."

"But..."

"No, you belong here with us." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "You belong here with me. Okay, and no one can say anything else. Especially _that_ man."

She nodded, a smile finally gracing her lips. The smile he loved so much.

He closed the last few inches between them, pressing his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her stiffen for only a few seconds before she relaxed.

"Jack, Jack! Alice is... Oh, you found her..."

Jack ignored North, who he heard leave awkwardly, his boots crunching the snow.

The snow began to fall softly around them.

* * *

**O.o**

** Boo.**

** Captainsparklez... I decided to put that for no reason.**

** Thanks for the support, ya guys.**

** Reviews are like Jack no longer putting ice on my windshield after I asked him to stop... There's ice and frost all over the rest of the car... Just not the windshield...**

** Anyway... It's awesome**

** o.O**


	17. Chapter 17

He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed that he could no longer make her breath frosty with his frost. And while he very much enjoyed having her the same temperature, he had to admit that he missed the warmth she had. Even though it always burned through him. It was strange for him to like warmth, considering he usually shied away from it. But now there was a different kind of earth that Alice provided for him. He didn't quite understand it, but it was something only she could give him. It welled in his chest and brought a warmth to his body. But it never burned him.

She pulled away, jamming her hand into her hoodie's pocket. He noticed that she gripped something inside. He followed her hand as she withdrew it, and a glint caught his eye. It was a chain. A familiar silver chain.

"Where did you get that?"

She opened her hand, revealing the necklace he remembered so dearly. He had chosen to forget it the day he hadn't found it. But here it was, in her hand.

"When I woke up, I found it by my staff. I didn't know who it belonged to. Is it yours?"

He shook his head, "It was your Christmas gift from me. I never actually gave it to you. I lost it the day you... Died."

* * *

"I've forgotten how long it has been, Eric." Pitch circled the Irish caregiver, his hand reaching out to run through the cerise strands. "Three centuries?"

"Three hundred years, yes, you prevented me from completing my job with Jack."

"That's right." The nightmare stopped in front of the servant, peering down into his face. "Oh, are you worried?"

"Irritated that you won't let me finish my job, yes. Worried? No. Alice has Jack and the others."

"Is that it? Then I'm going to ignore your face then. We have more important things to talk about."

"Being...?"

"Your body. My own is in pretty bad shape, and I can't seem to find enough fear now that my favorite source is out."

"And?"

Eric paused. He said nothing as the nightmare got closer, brushing his fingertips against a pale face.

"Think about it Eric, your body is perfect. You don't need anything to be seen by the human children. Other spirits can't even see your true form, and you're the closest spirit to work for the moon."

"Apparently, I'm perfect now. Good for me. What does that have to do with you?"

"You belong to me, Eric. I've waited for your arrival. I would have used you sooner if I could, but you have a habit of disappearing on me." Pitch placed two fingers underneath the caregivers chin, raising it so the two's eye levels were equal. "That is no way to treat your father, understand?"

"I'm not Katherine!"

"What have I said about bringing her up? Consider this your last warning."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I'm glad that finally came up. Frankly, I want you."

"Sorry, I don't turn that way."

"Well, not you, per say... More along the lines of," Pitch placed a hand on either side of Eric's face, "Your body..."

Obsidian sand begun to wrap around his feet, immobilizing him quickly.

"Don't worry, you're not dying again, you'll just be... sleeping for a while."

"A prisoner.. in my own body..." Eric grimaced, "... Isn't that cliché?"

"As they say, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.'"

The pain was more than he could ever remember. His second death didn't even hurt as badly as the pain that pulsated through his body. Oh how the man in moon would be angry when he regained control of his body. Letting the enemy of the Guardians take over his body. How petty. He should have seen this coming from when he awoke after his second death, covered in blackness. Or when he gained control of the same technique of Pitch's black sand.

But mainly, he should have seen it coming when the mean in moon had informed him he was choosing a new spirit. When he had been found by the very same chosen. And even when Pitch had taken Alice.

It was a strange feeling, to have himself fade back into the depths of his mind. To feel good body respond to another's movements. Strange indeed, and he would not recommend it. There was nothing he could do now.

Pitch grinned, feeling muscles foreign to his own respond. A more suitable body, he decided. But first, the crimson hair had to go. Pitch Black was still more fitting. He raised his new hand up, letting the same obsidian sand collect around it.

He rather liked this new body.

_Be careful, Jackson._

_ The nightmare isn't done hunting._

_ This is only the beginning._

_ Heed my warning._

* * *

**O.o**

** Boo.**

** Fwuff monsters and plot bunnies attacked me. ...At 0102 this morning... Had to write this up fer ya guys. **

**thanks for all the support on this guys.**

** Oh, and can ya tell me if you are/are thinking about being in the contest thing... I would just like to know...**

** Reviews would be awesome, but aren't required. And never will be.**

** o.O**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Jack..."

He turned over to face her, wrinkling the sheets further. He stuck his arm beneath his head to support it. "What's up?" He looked down to see her hands fiddling with the hem of her cerulean hoodie. He knew it was a habit she had of when she was nervous or worried, but let it slide. Her eyes looked around in wonder, and she refused to look at him.

"Do you think Eric is alright?" She shifted against the sheets, sliding the pillow further up her back.

"He's the Guardian Angel. He'll be fine." Jack whispered, raising a hand to play with the stray strands that fell out of alignment. "He's probably more worried about the newest spirit than of his safety."

"He shouldn't. I'm fine, and he isn't."

"Alice, he willingly went with Pitch - like you did when o was dead and it was for Jaime. Eric went for us. So we would be alright."

"You didn't see the sad smile he gave me." She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "He would never say it, but I think he was scared."

He sat up as well, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. He didn't know what was the right thing so say, but settled for swallowing before stating, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Alice returned a smile and promptly stood up, taking hold of her staff. She pulled her frosted hood on and took a step towards the open window. It was open because, despite North's attempts to cool the room to better accommodate a pair of winter spirits, it just was still to warm inside the workshop. Jack had wasted no time in opening the window.

"Where are you going?"

"There was a plane crash, I don't know what the causes are, but there are survivors. They're stuck in a snowstorm." She took a step out onto the window sill, "I've got a job, do I not?"

"I'm coming with you." He smirked and grabbed his staff, joining her a the windshield.

"You can't mess with me helping. I don't mess with your job, you don't mess with mine." She called.

"We'll, well, well... When did you get so bossy?" Jack raised an eye brow.

"Actually, the moon told me to tell you that." She laughed and jumped from the sill, letting the wind grab hold of her.

He smirked again, and followed after her.

* * *

The crash, if you could even call it that, was simply a 7-47 plane sitting in the snow with the passengers crowded around the still flaming engines. There were children shattered among the adults, and the captain was roaming through the crowd. Jack found his counterpart standing on top of the snow, forming what could be a huge, well, igloo. It looked big enough to house the entire group for at least a night. Tapping the structure, she turned around, not watching as it covered over with a lining of frost. She said nothing as the wind caught her and set her down in front of the group with the most children.

Jack couldn't help the feeling of wanting to do something when he watched each and every child pass through her. Clenching his staff tighter, he held firm. This was her job. And she was going to do it, whether or not she was worried about Eric.

He was brought back into the real world with a snowball to the face. She was smiling at him, and readying another. Knowingly, he grabbed a handful of snow and compacted it. With a quick breath he coated the snowball in a slight frost. Which was promptly sent into the nearest child's face. A single spark formed on his eyes. He laughed and picked up snow of his own and tossed it at another child. Which started a snowball fight with all of the children.

He watched the second spirit form ammo slowly in the direction of the structure. The children kept working their way toward the structure, until he heard the first child run into it. There was some shouting and the pilot finally ushered everyone into it, gaining some relief from the wind and the precipitation falling. The rationed food supply was brought inside the structure, and so was the now working radio. He smiled at the children who stared at him, mouths open.

"Aren't you two cold?" He turned to face an elderly man and his - he assumed - wife. They stared back at him, and glanced beyond him, to where Alice joined Jack. "You two aren't wearing shoes."

"No, sir, we aren't." He could hear the smile in her voice. "But it's actually a little warm in here with all the people."

The old man and the old woman began to laugh, the man stating, "Never thought I would see the day that Jack Frost and Yuki-Onno work together."

"You know who we are?!" Jack couldn't help but say.

"Of course, I grew up on the stories of Lady Yuki-Onno. A winter spirit that helps people out of snowstorms and mountains. But only if she sees that she should."

"And Jack?"

"The children."

"Everybody! We will be picked up by the Rangers in about two hours!"

There were cheers around the inside of the structure. Alice smiled, and lifted her staff. "North is probably worried, we need to get back."

"About you, maybe."

"See you again?"

The man nodded, "Perhaps we will be granted a chance."

He softly have a good-bye, and followed her out, getting caught by the wind. How good it must feel to her to have believers.

But Alice stopped, hovering in the wind. She was staring at something.

Or someone.

"Eric..."

* * *

**O.o**

** Sorry its been a while...**

** Stuff has been stuff. Alas, I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

** So here's an update!**

** Thanks for the support!**

** Reviews are welcomed, not required.**

** Thith hath been my notes of randomness, bye!**

** o.O**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off, I'm apologizing for taking so long!**

She remained hovering within the wind for a while. She didn't say a word either. Jack couldn't help but reach out to her shoulder. When his hands felt the frost against her jacket, he finally heard her speak.

"Did he do this?"

"Alice…"

"He… couldn't have. Eric wouldn't have done something like this…"

He didn't like the sadness that crept onto her face, hiding behind her smile. But it was always like that… and he kept ignoring it. He'd ignored it since he'd met her that November day. She was always smiling over her pain.

"Why did Eric…"

"Enjoying the sight?"

The two turned to see Eric's form appear behind them, obsidian sand wrapping around the Irish caregiver. He held a smirk on his otherwise unable to read face. Eric never smiled, except around Alice—but in that case, it was usually a caring smile. Never a smirk. Jack's eyes narrowed with his further inspection. Eric was wearing complete Pitch black, and his hair was no longer flame red. His strands were too, Pitch Black.

"Why are you glaring, Jack."

"Eric doesn't call me that." He raised his staff, moving in front of Alice. "Who are you, and why do you have Eric's body?"

"Jack, I enjoy how oblivious you are sometimes." 'Eric' smiled widely, eyes forming into slits. "I'm not going to even give you a clue."

"Pitch… why do you have Eric's body?" He turned slightly to hear Alice say softly, her hands gripping her staff carefully. "Where's Eric?"

"He's not dead, if that is what you're wondering." 'Eric' laughed, "It's sad that the Guardian didn't figure it out first. Are sure that you were chosen right, Jack?"

"Leave Jack alone. I'm talking to you." Eric's form backed up when a frosty staff was shoved into his chest.

"My, my, aren't we getting bossy? Isn't that someone else's job, not you-"

"Stop talking."

Eric's eyes widened, along with Jack's. This little innocent girl just barked an order. The innocent seventeen year old was staring with hardened eyes and a furrowed brow. Her staff stayed extended out towards Eric's form.

"Did you cause the plane to crash? Did you put those children in danger?"

"Well, I-"

'Eric' was promptly rewarded with a strike against his head with her staff. He let out a loud grunt at the pain. Obsidian sand flew up into the way of a second strike that was already prepared.

"Yes… or no?"

"Yes."

And Jack watched as Alice brought up her staff, forming a rather large amount of ice form at the end. The end she was going to send at Eric. He let the wind lurch him forward, and he took a grasp at the identical staff, pulling it out of her hands.

"That's still Eric, Alice! You don't want to hurt Eric, do you?"

"Why… why would you do something like that!?" The second winter spirit shouted, "You endangered more than just adults who have lived their lives! There were _children_ on that plane! There was a child who was going home to see his Daddy who was deployed and had just returned home!" The tears didn't stop themselves as they rolled down her cheeks. "I hate you, Pitch." She added with a hiccup.

"Good." Eric's form chuckled, closing his eyes. "Keep that fear up. It's marvelous. Oh, Dear, I've always loved your fear the most."

And the youngest winter spirit dropped from the skies. Jack only worried for a split second, before throwing her staff after her and silently pleading to the wind to catch her.

"Eric, if you're in there… Listen up." Jack called, "You've got an extremely long apology for Alice when you get back."

In the youngest spirit's footsteps, dropped out of the sky, watching as the form surrounded by obsidian sand grew closer to the moon.

* * *

It was the smile. It was always the smile. The one she'd been hiding behind so that no one would feel bad for her. So no one would be inconvenienced with a dying, rich girl. She must've figured that there was nothing else she could do. Especially with the innocent mind she had that only wanted a love she wasn't finding with her real family.

But there were times that Jack couldn't tell whether or not she was truly smiling anymore. A smile he'd been able to see very few times, and fewer make happen.

And he couldn't tell you why they were at a park in Texas at the middle of the night. It had been rather hot here, but the sudden wind chill changed it quickly, allowing the temperature to dip below freezing. It was more comfortable now. He couldn't tell you why Alice silently sat at the top of the slide, her head buried in her arms that were folded across her knees.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping her?"

He turned to see a man sitting on the park bench beside him. The man wasn't even looking at him. But he glowed with a light. A calming, safe light. Oh, that made since to who he was.

"I don't know what to do."

This earned a soft chuckling, "She is just like you. I made her that way on purpose, considering I could have easily made her the spirit of say, spring or summer."

"But what do I need to do?"

"Jackson," There was a soft pause, "There are two of one. And one of two. You went through utter loneliness upon your awakening, and found your reason through the Guardians. Alice never truly felt the love that she needed. She's found it in you. But you must give it to her. You need to support her in the way she still supports you, whether or not you see it."

"What does that mean?"

"The Guardian of Fun, and the girl who was denied the rights to fun. What an interesting story."

Jack remained quiet, watching Alice absently play with the hem of her jacket.

"If there was one more thing to tell you," The man rose, "It would be: don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it."

_Two of one._

_One of two._

_Never forget that._

* * *

**O.o**

**I'm so sorry. I've been busy working on other stuff, and just haven't found the time.**

**So I made some time just so I could get a chappy up.**

**Urg my knees hurt—but I'm not here to complain.**

**Thanks for all the support, ya guys.**

**Reviews are welcome, not required as always.**

**Has a good time period (because I can't tell if you read this at night/morning/day/evening/afternoon/other.).**

**Until next time.**

**o.O**


	20. Chapter 20

Pitch allowed his head to follow the escaping winter spirits. His smirk had since dropped, now that he couldn't feel the presence of Alice's fear. Her fear was perfect. Confused, afraid, worried, frightened - all in one fear that rang like a morning bell. And he could only lavish in it even more with his new body, considering it was meant to produce the opposite feeling.

But yet, even though he loved her fear, Pitch dropped to the rooftops he been sauntering over when he spotted the plane. The thought quickly crossed his mind, but he held onto it fiercely. He would never say it, but he wondered what it would be like.

_She's not Katherine either, Pitch. Even if she looks like her._

"I'm... aware."

_Then leave her out of whatever you have planned._

"Eric, Eric, Eric... It's not that I'm keeping her out, it's just that she's butting in."

_Pitch, I can hear your thoughts... You can't hide anything from me. And if I could add, your obsession with Frosty, is bordering on creepy old guy in a white van._

"He gets on my last nerve."

_And? Anyway, just leave the new spirit alone. She doesn't even understand her job completely, as you witnessed._

"If she gets in my way, I won't hold back."

When the Guardian Angel held no response, Pitch chuckled, slipping into the shadows and into the night.

* * *

Jack stay quiet not knowing how to answer. Alice wasn't answering him no matter what he did. She kept her head down looking at the floor, not wanting to look up at anything. He had finally coaxed her out of her refuge on the slide. To which she immediate took off in the direction of the workshop. Once the two had arrived there, she spoke to no one. Instead, she merely waltzed into their shared room, to which he followed.

He had taken to reclining against the side of the bed, Alice sitting on top of it. He barely registered shock when he heard her voice peek out.

"Why does Pitch do things like that?"

"It's his job, like yours is to help people stuck in snowstorms." He didn't turn to look at her, knowing she wouldn't want him to. She had never liked anyone seeing her cry. "I can't really explain it."

There was a silence as her sniffling ceased, and a longer silence before she held her head up high once again, commenting, "Looks like Eric's going to have to wait until he can gain control of his body back. We've got some training to do."

"Huh?"

"What, do you think Pitch is going to defeat himself? Stop his plans by himself?"

"I'm going with no."

"Then someone needs to sending him crying back to his momma."

Jack chuckled, adding, "And here I thought you were innocent."

"I'm a Texas girl, what do you expect?" She shrugged with a smile, tear stains against her pale skin. "Although, I don't know what we would need to train..."

"I didn't know we needed to train..."

The two turned to the door, listening to the resounding knock. "You two better be apart..."

"Bunny!"

"Now I don't know if I want to come in..."

"Aw... Bunny is being mean again..."

"She freakin' attacks me."

"Tackling isn't attacking. It's called American football."

Jack only chuckled at the sight. It was a rather common sight for the Guardians to see, but it still brought smiles to everyone's faces anyway. Standing and grabbing his staff, he shook his head at the sight. He extended his staffed hand, looping the hook around the waist of the youngest spirit, dragging her towards him.

"Let's go. Or..." Jack stopped and turned with a smirk, "Will I have to make you co-"

"Frost!"

"I'm just joking, Cottontail... If I was serious, North and Eric would have my head nailed to his office wall."

"Um..." The two Guardians turned to see the youngest spirit raising her hand with a confused look plastered to her face. "I don't get it... What was he going to say?"

"You don't need to know, Sheila." The oversized bunny shook his head, "Frosty, you gotta stop with that."

"I don't see a problem if she doesn't get them."

"Frost..."

"Alright, alright!" The trickster chuckled again. "You don't have to glare at me."

_ Never let her go._

* * *

**O.o**

** Boo.**

** I ain't dead now ya guys. Sorry for being so long. Just been lazy and not writing, or I've been working on school so if this is short I really do apologize, but I was feeling bad for not updating in so long.**

** Thanks so much to all those supporting this.**

** Reviews are welcome, never required. **

**Oh, and am I the only one who thinks it's funny to have more views on one chapter than the one before it or after it? 'Cuz that happens more than once in both stories of this series.**

** Enough rambling.**

** Alektorophobia **

**I dare you to guess without looking it up... Or not, whatever.**

** O.o**


	21. Chapter 21

***Warning… for peoples who cursing isn't their cup o' tea, there is mild language.***

* * *

"Again."

"I'm trying! That's not the way you do it apparently!"

"J-just like that!"

"Like this?"

"Like-like that!"

"Jack! You two better be training!" North's voice boomed into the lesser used area of the workshop. It was an area that the yetis once used for resting, that is, before it was moved to an entirely different wing.

"Of-of course… we are!"

"Then what is it I hear? Why are you out of breath?"

"She's a lot better than I thought."

"At?"

"Working the staff."

"Jack-"

"Her staff! Her magic staff!" Jack immediately clarified, his breath catching in his lungs. "Geez, North, stop hanging out with Bunny!"

Remaining quiet, North nodded thoughtfully, then proceeded to scoop the youngest spirit up in a bone crushing embrace. They were both breathing heavily, but with the amount of snow and ice that line the rooms around them, it made general sense. They were preparing. What for, the eldest spirits couldn't tell. Neither of the winter spirits spoke about it after they had arrived back to the Workshop. North had heard them speaking about Pitch, and something about Eric, but nothing more on the topic. Letting Alice down, North nodded to himself. "Keeping secrets are we?"

"It's nothing to worry about, North!" Alice called, a smile forming on her face. "We're just getting ready to help a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Does it matter?"

North didn't answer, instead only nodded again, his brows furrowing in thought. "We haven't seen you much lately, Alice."

"I've been getting… used… to…" Alice let her words drop, her head snapping up to the open window, her eyes slipping blank as a touch of wind embraced her hair. "I'll be back. Cabin Fire."

And with that, the youngest spirit took to the skies, the wind catching her and pulling her away.

And Jack did not follow.

Instead he merely wrapped his arms around his staff, and leaned against it, watching the figure of the youngest winter spirit vanish out the window.

"Why aren't you going with her?" North took a step toward Jack.

"I trust- no, know- she'll be alright." Jack said, a smile border lining on comical growing on his face. "Alice is strong enough."

"For?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Where is she?"

"Doing her job. She'll be back once they're safe."

"Who?"

"Whoever she's helping. I'm not sure, and I probably won't know." Jack sighed, "I bring the snow, and she helps people out of it."

North shifted his position, carefully stepping away from the slickness that lined the floor in the form of ice and sleet. "Pitch has been quiet."

"I guess so. Maybe he got tired of us?" Jack smiled.

North shook his head quickly, and promptly left the area, commenting, "You still can't hide a lie, can you Jack?"

* * *

_"Aren't you lonely?"_

_"No, I have no friends."_

_"Soo, you think that if you don't have friends, you can't get lonely without them?"_

_"Doesn't it work that way?"_

_"You're stupid. It doesn't work that way."_

_"And how would you know that?"_

_"Because I already tried it… and guess what… I got lonely."_

_"Well, I can't have friends."_

_"Why not?"_

_Then it clicked in his head, "How can you see me?"_

_"Am I not supposed to be able to?"_

_"No."_

_"… am I crazy?"_

_"Probably not." He stated, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall again. He was doing his best to look intimidating, but the little girl wouldn't leave. There was no real reason that the girl was standing there and talking to him, mainly to the expanse that everyone tried to stay away from him if they could see him. He usually frightened them away. "Who are you?"_

_"My name's Kathrine." The little girl still didn't smile. "And who are you?"_

_"…Pitch."_

Pitch sat up, using Eric's body to sit forward and rub his eyes. Damn, if it wasn't for that girl, that stupid little spirit, he wouldn't be remembering. He had purposely hidden those memories to let them fester hate toward the man in the moon. Had it not been for dear little Alice, they would have stayed buried and not have emerged. And it probably didn't help to have the previous owner of the body he was in floating around in his mind. He was probably stirring up some memories as well.

In short, it was annoying.

But he needed this body in order to complete his plan. It was sturdier and still young. And if he failed, he wouldn't actually be hurting himself. Just the shell he was wearing. Which was an added bonus, considering he didn't really care for the owner of the shell. The owner of the body had crossed the line in several occasions, even after he was given a new life. A troublesome little brat, if he could say anything about him.

_You do know I know what you're thinking, right?_

"I don't really care."

_Really now? Setting up a subconscious barrier really tells me that._

"Where?"

_Around the memories of Kat-_

"Silence."

_Riight, because you can really silence your mind._

"But I can silence you."

_And whose body would you have then?_

"Alice's."

_Ah, but _you_ never resurrected her. Only killed her._

"Then I would only need to kill her again."

_And Guardians are going to let you do that? Not to mention what Jack would do._

"I don't have time to be fighting with you, Eric."

_Technically, I'm only talking to myself, and you appear to be schizophrenic._

"Be as it may. It won't matter soon anyway."

_And why is that? Because everyone will 'fear' you?_

"Yes. No longer will I be laughed at. And the Guardians will pay for the shame they put me through."

_You put yourself there._

"It was the Guardian's fault."

_No, it was yours. They didn't try to take over the world right? Oh, no, that was you._

"That is not the point."

_It's _my_ point._

"Silence, before I destroy your body."

And the Guardian Angel fell silent, melting back into Pitch's thoughts.

_It's not over. Be prepared, Jackson._

* * *

**o.O**

**I'm not getting anywhere without apologizing for taking so long. I've been working on my novel, and once an idea gets in my head, I can't get it out. It's not an excuse, so don't take it that way, but it's what I get to in whatever free time I have.**

**That being said, sorry for the shortness. It should probably be longer for waiting so long to update.**

**Thanks to all those who support this story, you guys are awesome.**

**Reviews are pretty cool, but never required.**

**Again, my apologies.**

**Oh, and the view count is OVER 9000!**

**O.o**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Why are you always here if you're just going to sit there and be depressed?"_

_Pitch looked up again to find the same little girl approaching him. This had been the fourth time that she'd found him and approached him to speak. Most days he could brush her off, as he would spot her before she could find him. But that still didn't explain why she still sought him out to talk._

_"If you didn't want to talk, just say so, instead of just walking away from me." She said. "I can see you walking away from me."_

_"I have no reason to talk to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't talk to others."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm an outcast compared to them. They covered me up so fast!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because _he_ decided to cover up my blessed fear."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's my job."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm the Boogeyman."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am. Do you always ask so many questions?!"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to know stuff about people."_

_"Why would you want to know that?"_

_"Because people are interesting."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, when I ask people questions, they trust me. When people trust me, I learn deep, dark things about them."_

_"Such as?"_

_"See, you ask questions too."_

_To this, he nodded. She happened to be right. He was asking questions._

_There might be something beneficial to befriending this child. If anything, he wouldn't be as lonely._

* * *

"If Katherine is dead, then why do I continue to dream about her?" Pitch called out into the depths of the forest. No one was going to hear the echoes that rebounded against the trees' surfaces.

_You miss her. Memories are resurfacing. It's common in being reminded of someone. _  
"It's that little winter spirit's fault."

_It's more yours for hiding your memories of her._

"But had that little girl not been here, I wouldn't have to remember!"

_But I thought you liked 'dear Alice'._

"I love her fear. Not her."

The Guardian Angel said nothing, allowing Pitch full control of all the thoughts that ran through the body's mind.

* * *

Jack sat calmly, leaning against the headboard of the shared bed. The sheets had frozen up in a blanket of ice and tips of frost. His staff had rolled to the edge of the bed. Alice had only been gone as Yuki-Onno for around an hour. He knew she would be having trouble if no one could see her. He had dealt with the problem for a while. That was a sad time for him, but he didn't regret a moment of it though. It was the reason he was the way he was.

The same could be said for the second winter spirit. Everything in her life, as lonely and hard as it was, that had made her the Alice he knew to this day. And he wouldn't trade it for a single thing.

Jack turned his head at the sound of socked feet entering the still open window. Alice entered the room, and immediately, without a word, strode over to the bed and plopped down.

"Tired?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really… hot."

"Hot?"

"…Fires are hot."

"Well, not what I was thinking, but…" Jack called, "Fires are used to heat things."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just stay here and cool down a bit."

"No, I was thinking of going and sitting in North's office, right in front of the fireplace and drink hot cocoa and eat hot cakes."

"Hey, only I'm allowed to use sarcasm."

"Who said?"

"I did." Jack leaned back and pressed his palm against her forehead, "You're pretty overheated."

"It was a cabin fire, Jack. There were three children and an infant. I ended up getting his with a burning piece of wood while trying to get the baby out."

"Where were you hit?"

"My back. Pretty sure I got bruised."

"I'll look at it later."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Jack took a glance around before willing the wind to blow another sheet of snow into the room. "Alice… what are we going to do about Pitch."

"Stop him."

"From?"

"I don't know."

And that was all he really needed to know. The two of them were on the same page. Pitch was planning something, and had been planning it for a while. Tricking everyone and making deals in order to get Eric's body under his control. Even killing someone as well.

And the moon had warned him that the nightmarish man was still hunting. And that he needed to protect Alice. Never let her go.

Not that he would anyway.

That was his new promise.

* * *

**O.o**

**Mmk, sorry for da usual shortness. Been busy with tons of homework and projects. Sorry.**

**But then I decided to update ALL of my stories today. Why today? Because it's Valentine's day—or, as I call it: Singles' Awareness Day—and I thought it was a good present to all of you guys.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Reviews are epicly-awesome, but absolutely positively never required.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**o.O**


	23. Chapter 23

Alice fell asleep rather quickly after their short conversation. She sprawled out on the bed, taking up half of his side, but he didn't mind, as she was still overheated. She needed to cool down, however that meant, and however much space of his side of bed she decided she needed. Although, the staff in his face was getting on his nerves. Just the staff in the face though. That was what was annoying him.

Jack took the identical staff in grasp, prying it from her clinging fingers. Once free, he let it roll until it fell beside his own. Conjuring his coldest air, and leaned down, blowing against her available skin. He watched as the color of the skin slowly changed from tinted red back to the ghostly pale her skin normally was. As pale as the moon. The frost that tipped her snow-kissed strands made their way back, along with the frost roses along her hoodie.

Jack paused, leaning down and resting his head against her chest. She was rather flat chested, which never bothered him, not that he was sure it ever would. But he listened, listened in silence that was only broken by Alice's soft breathing. And he heard a pleasant sound. A sound he hadn't heard since she'd been… killed.

He heard her heartbeat.

It was slowing down to the same tempo and rhythm as his, slow and barely there, but still there. Alice's heartbeat was still strong enough that it still made enough sound that he could hear. It always brought back memories of before she was a spirit. Of when she still lived.

But that was a time past, and they wouldn't go back to that time.

With his thoughts focused on the slow beating of Alice's heart, Jack closed his eyes, succumbing to the heavy feeling behind his eyelids.

He had failed her in her life, and he wasn't going to fail her a second time.

And Jack was asleep before noticing the large spirit that shut the door after blowing out the single candle that lit the room.

* * *

A single sound caused him to open his eyes. Before his eyes was whiteness. Nothing but whiteness that he was suspended in. It was a white as pure snow. As pure as the snow he'd first seen upon his first memories. As white as the moon the first night he'd opened his eyes all those years ago.

_"One of two._

_Two of one."_

There was one voice after another that flooded into his head.

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"You always play tricks."_

_"I'm going to ignore you then."_

_"Terminally ill."_

_"Jack, she is not…"_

_"Thanks for being my friend…"_

_"She's going to die, Jack."_

_"Alice… please wake up."_

_"She's apparently dying, and she wanted to keep her friend safe. She wanted to let him have a happy life when she's gone."_

_"That brat ruined everything."_

_"You… you're not going to leave me… right?"_

_"Jack… why is the moon crying?"_

_"I won't let you get hurt-"_

_"Alice!"_

_"She'll remember."_

_I never lied to you, Jackson._

_What a strange color for snow. It was so quiet now, just he and the red snow. Just the sound of his breathing and the faintest heartbeat could be heard. There was something he needed to be doing. But he couldn't remember for the life of him._

_Oh... Wait... There was someone he couldn't leave behind. He didn't want to leave her._

_The faint heartbeat was slowing. He could barely hear it now._

_It was just him and the red snow and the sound of the faint heartbeat._

_Well, just the red snow now..._

_And then... Not even that..._

_"I'm not a guardian. I don't belong in it."_

The voices swirled in his head. Clapping his hands over his ears didn't help either; they only made the echoes grow louder.

_Heed my warnings, Jackson. I have never lied to you. And there isn't a reason to. The nightmarish man is still hunting. Ice Cold and Pitch Black are a dastardly mix._

"I know, I know!"

_But are you listening?_

"I am listening!"

_What are you going to do then, Jackson?_

"I'm going to protect her!"

_At what cost?_

"My life, my whole being!"

_You've already given your life to protect her._

"I'll give it up permanently! I don't care if I die again! I'm not losing her again!"

The voices grew louder, and he could feel the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

And all at once, they were gone.

A single heartbeat echoed in their place.

He pulled his hands away from his ears listening to the heartbeat surround his ears in a calming touch. The tug of a smile ran across his lips.

"There's something I'd never tell him." The ghost of Alice's voice graced the echoes of the heartbeat. "Is that, even if I died because of something he did, I would still want him to be able to smile. Things happen in life, but no matter how much it would hurt you then, life moves forward." There was a carefree laugh, "Jack looks best with a smile on his face."

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier broke free and slipped down his cheeks.

"I'm happy he is my friend. Even though I know he's aware I'm not going to make it until the New Year. So, Mr. Moon, please let Jack have a happy life when I'm gone. Make that smile stay on his face. That's all I ask."

His body shook, suspended in the whiteness as pure as the snow he'd seen upon his first memories. As pure as… as Alice's soul.

"And I'll be waiting to throw a snowball fight with him when he comes. And Mommy and Daddy can come and join too. And we'll have it where you live so you won't be as lonely anymore. And Jack will show everyone the smile he had even after I left."

The heartbeat grew slightly louder as the words began to falter and become shallow.

"Yes… I'll be waiting."

_Never let her go._

* * *

**o.O**

**Heya, I'm back.**

**Just wanted to say, I've technically cancelled the contest due to absolutely no entries. Oh, well. (Frankly, I figured that would happen.) I bring this up due to a comment from a reviewer. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand as I've said before in a reply, I just don't know if you all saw it, I'm am nowhere near a master at romance. This is my first romance story. O.o**

**Shout-out to you! Yes, you random citizen of whichever country you are currently in.**

**Thanks to all the supporters of this story. I love getting reviews/favorites/follows. (Who doesn't?)**

**Reviews are awesomely appreciated, but absolutely positively never required.**

**O.o**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack sat up, hands over his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, taking the sight of their shared room in his mind. Beside him, Alice shifted slightly. There was the sound of calming breathing beside him.

"Jack, are ya okay?"

He turned his head to where the door was, finding the oversized rabbit standing there. Jack sighed. "I don't know."

"Every time I take a break, something's wrong with ya, mate." Bunnymund shut the door behind him with his oversized hind foot. "What's it this time?"

"Before Alice was a spirit like us, you wanna know what she was wishing for more than anything else in the world?" Bunnymund only nodded in response, "She wanted me to be able to smile even when she was gone. She was going to wait to see that smile until I got there."

Bunny chuckled, shaking his head, "That's what's wrong, mate?"

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Jack called, pushing himself out of the bed and crossing his arms.

"If that's what the problem is, shouldn't you fix it?"

"How?"

"Ain't ya Jack Frost? Think of something."

With that, Bunnymund was out the door, it closing behind him.

Defeated, Jack sat back down on the bed, avoiding shaking the bed too much to wake Alice. As usual, Bunny wasn't too much help. Which left Jack to his thoughts again. Alice's only wish was for him to smile after she was gone. Jack sighed, he hadn't been smiling all that much lately, with Eric and Pitch and all. Not to mention still getting over the fact that Alice was still alive, reborn as another immortal winter spirit.

_Maybe_, he figured, _maybe I should just be myself_.

He _was_ Jack Frost after all. The Guardian of Fun, and someone who never really had fun. An interesting match nonetheless. Jack smirked as he laid back down, his ear nestled against Alice's chest, listening to her faint heartbeat as he drifted back to sleep.

"I'm not letting you go."

* * *

_"It's a clear night, Mr. Pitch."_

_He sighed, turning to look at the child who had found him out on top of the roof to the orphanage. It was the best place to see the stars. It had become a past time now that the children weren't believing him. "Why must you come speak with me?"_

_"You look lonely." She said softly, wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders before sitting beside him on the cold roof tiling, "Besides, you have never denied my company."_

_"You are willing to sit up here in nothing more than a torn night dress and a ripped blanket, just to sit with me because I 'look' lonely?"_

_Kathrine only nodded, looking up into the sky._

_"Why are you wearing those clothes?"_

_"It's all I have."_

_"I was under the understanding that you belonged to the orphanage."_

_"Nope, they 'misplaced' me."_

_"Misplaced?"_

_"Every year, they keep the ones with the most or any potential, and 'misplace' the remaining." She breathed, watching the air condense in front of her. "Only two were misplaced this year. But the other one died three weeks ago."_

_"Die?"_

_"They expect us to die before people notice that we're not in the orphanage." She tugged at the blanket again._

_He watched as she shifted against the shingles, wrapping her bare feet in the edge of the ripped blanket. She continued to move for another few minutes before he finally held out his arm, his face furrowed in annoyance. "I may not be human, but I can probably still offer some sort of help against the wind."_

_Kathrine moved slowly, unsurely, before she eventually padded over to sit beside him. Pitch took the edge of her blanket and tightly wrapped it around her._

_"Why do you believe in me?" He asked quietly._

_"Someone once told me to never stop believing."_

_"And you listened?"_

_"It's the only thing I have."_

_The wind picked up, causing the chill to spread in the air. But the stars were still all visible. So was the new moon emptily staring down at the town. _

_The child shifted again, and made a contented sound. Only then did Pitch notice that she had fallen asleep. Fallen asleep up against the side of him, Pitch Black—the Boogeyman. Someone that had probably given her nightmares in her lifetime. _

_But Pitch said nothing, only stared back up, letting his gaze be captured by the endless passage of stars in the night sky. He wasn't alone, at least at the moment. It was a feeling he'd forgotten about, being the way he was for so long._

_And Pitch didn't miss the pull of his lips as they formed into a slight smile._

_But he would never admit to the smile._

* * *

**o.O**

**Hello. Yep, I'm updating early this week. The wind is so strong right now, it reminded me of Jack and I really wanted to write. Buuuuuuuuuut, I still might update on Thursday anyway, just to keep my schedule in check. It just depends on how far I am on my research paper.**

**On another topic, I was wondering about the regular readers. Don't get me wrong, all the people who read even two words of this story are epically awesome… but some of the people who used to review just stopped. Don't take me wrong again, I actually don't expect to ever get any reviews for anything I do, but I find it weird that they randomly stopped. It makes me wonder if I did something in the story they didn't like. Because if that's the case, I want to know because I've changed things for you guys already and it doesn't bother me. (Example: Stopped killing off people. Two ****_is_**** enough anyway. o.0) Changing things isn't a problem to me, I want to make the readers' happy. O.o… am I even making sense? Sorry about that guys, I was just wondering because it seemed strange. Dang, now I sound like I demand the reviews…**

**How bout this… I stop rambling, and I thank the awesome supporters of this story with my sincerest thanks. I really do thank ya guys.**

**Reviews are nice, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**O.o**


	25. Chapter 25

"Gotta keep up!" Jack shouted, letting the wind catch him and throw him up into the air. "You're not gonna be a winter spirit that way!"

"Hey. You've had more practice!" Alice responded, swinging her staff at him, but missing with a wide girth of space between the elder winter spirit and the staff.

"This is what I call 'learning on the job'!"

The two winter spirits were letting the wind carry them in whichever direction it chose to as the younger winter spirit attempted to freeze the elder over. They had sailed past the majority of the states, and let the wind throw them over the frozen world of Greenland. They sailed over the Arctic as of the moment, and the younger hadn't even gotten close to winning the game. The wind was carrying them back to the Pole, deeming the game close to the end.

"How come the wind is being nice to you?!"

"Be friendly with it, it's your friend! If anything, you have the wind." Jack turned on his back and placed his head into his hand. "It will always be there for you! Just trust it."

"Who said I ever wanted to get up this early to just get lectured by Jack friggin' Frost?"' Alice called, clinging to her staff tighter as the wind batted her around.

She couldn't tell, but the wind was batting her closer and closer to Jack, only to drag her away as she tried to swing at him. Jack grinned at his old friend, his smile growing larger and larger until he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. His two best friends, the wind and Alice playing. It was such a sight.

"Well, you said we needed to train." His smile fell to a smirk. "_You_ need to train to be friends with the wind."

"Couldn't I just ask nicely?"

"No, it won't always listen. Found that out the hard way. Did you know that clouds aren't as soft as they look?"

"I learned that in school… well, when I actually went."

"Eventually, the wind will know you so well," Jack promptly fell out of the sky, falling to the ice covered water below. "That you don't have to say a word for it to listen."

"Do you think it'll trust me that much?" Alice called, the wind slowing around her as she stared down at Jack as he carelessly fell to the ground, landing without a sound.

Well, not that she'd be able to hear from the height that she was at compared to where he was. She was pretty high in the sky now, and the wind was slowly bringing her up.

Quite against her wishes.

It took her almost a full minute to realize she wasn't surrounded by the wind rushing past her. By the time she realized she was falling, it was a little too late to stop it. She clung to her staff, hoping she was imagining falling. Hoping she would open her eyes and just find herself still in their shared bed, Jack still holding her close to him. But of course, the dropping feeling in her stomach didn't lie to her.

It was ironic, a winter spirit that couldn't stand the feeling of falling. Well, it wasn't the feeling of falling she didn't like, it was the fact that there was a fear that no one was going to catch her.

"I've got to trust the wind, right, Jack?" She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Right." The voice was in her ear. Promptly followed by Jack's arms wrapping around her before the two of them tumbled into the mountain of snow.

She felt the impact and was rewarded with hearing a loud grunt as the air was knocked out of Jack.

"Thank wind." Jack called with the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Thanks."

Alice lifted her head, shaking snow from her strands and off her nose. She looked down at the elder spirit, whose face was becoming dusted in a red tint. Then she figured out why he was turning red: She had landed on top of him, their legs tangled together and buried in the snow; the two identical staffs tumbled in the distance.

"Sorr-"

She was interrupted with ice cold lips covering hers. They remained there for a moment before, neither of them moving before Jack pulled back and let his head fall into the snow below them, commenting, "No, _thank you_ wind."

The wind blew roughly with a seemingly reply to the elder spirit. Alice glanced to the side and a grin rose on her face.

"Hey, Jack," She called, "Are we still playing the game?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I win!" She shouted, swinging the end of her staff until it softly collided with Jack's right shoulder. "Thanks Wind!"

Jack only sighed and smirked.

The day wasn't so bad.

At least so far.

And there was still more day to go.

* * *

Pitch picked up something. He held it dearly, keeping it hidden from any passer-byers. Not that he expected any within the walls of his dark fortress. It was always just him and his dark thoughts. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't mind. He was used to being alone.

_What is that?_

"Nothing."

_Then why get so defensive? Does Pitch—the big, bad Boogieman—have a memento?_

"Eric, it would be best for you to drop it, before you regret it."

_Is it from Kathrine?_

"Perhaps."

_And you keep it, why? She's gone._

Pitch remained silent, his borrowed hands clinging to the small object, feeling the familiar weight in his hands.

_Is Alice just like Kathrine? Is that why you got involved with Alice?_

Pitch remained quiet.

_Are you regretting what happened to her? What happened to Kathrine?_

"I… did not kill her." Pitch spat.

Eric gave a moment of silence before continuing with, _Alice never did anything to you. Why did you kill her?_

"An old friend told me she was going to die anyway. And another told me she was chosen."

_It wasn't certain, not until you jump… started the reaction… what have you done? _The Irish servant's voice grew with anger._ None of this would have started without you intervening! What are you planning!?_

Pitch's lips curled in a smirk, his eyes drawing furrowed, "I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

Pitch set the object down, turning to the faint sound of soft footsteps on hard cement behind him. Obsidian sand dusted the floor in the faint shapes of footsteps that quickly disappeared into nothing. They were small footsteps, no bigger than a child's.

_"Pitch, you always look lonely. Even when I'm sitting with you."_

* * *

**o.O**

**Y'know what, I wrotecha guys another chapter. It's not much, but it's still another chapter. Hope I don't disappoint ya guys.**

**In response to ****_Sirens in the water _****'s review, I want you guys to tell me if ya wanna see something, then let me know. Same thing goes for anything ya guys don't like, let me know.**

**Shout out to ****_Sirens in the water._**

**Thanks to all those who support this story, and ****_Iced Hearts_**** too. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys.**

**Reviews are awesome, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**Oh, and let me know if you guys want the contest back. (See Author's notes in ****_Iced _****Hearts if you're confuzled.) I canceled it when it didn't get feedback. Yes? No? Upside down monkey on the window? If not, oh well. *shrug***

**Look! A Distraction!**

**O.o**


	26. Chapter 26

**In honor of ****_Sirens in the water…_**** I release this early…**

"Jack, where are we?"

The elder winter spirit said nothing, but dropped to the ground beneath him and motioned for her to join him. His hand was hidden inside his hoodie's pocket, the other absently swinging his staff around. Alice dropped down beside him, falling into step with him. She asked no further questions, but instead just looked around. There were a few children who noticed Jack, and passed easily through her. Jack only gave them a small smile and waved them off. Alice sighed at the feeling of more children passing through her. They didn't believe in her, and could only see Jack.

"I'm busy, guys." He said quietly, "I'll come back later. Alright?"  
The children gave sad replies, but walked slowly away.

"You didn't have to send them away. You could have played with them."

Jack shook his head, stopping her words, "I came with you. Not them. I wanted to hang out with you today. No one else."

"But, I don't-"

Jack interrupted with pulling out his hidden hand, and taking her hand in his. He laced their fingers together, feeling the slightly warmer temperature of her hand against his. It was so slight that it had taken until then to realize it. "No one else." He repeated.

"Okay?"

"Where do you wanna go? We're going to go anywhere you wanna. We're going to have some fun." Jack called, dragging her with her hand still intertwined with his. His smile was wide, small laughter breaking through.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing." He stated, "I just haven't been myself too much. Just wanted to hang out with you, like we used too."

"We didn't really hang out, we just talked about random things because I couldn't do much because I was sick."

"But we still hung out." He smiled, "It was more than getting killed, and training and getting called off for duties. We could hang out. We could be together."

"Well, what do you want to do?" She said in finality. She knew she wouldn't win an argument with Jack Frost. He would always figure out some way to get the upper hand. He was Jack Frost, he'd think of something. "I don't know where I am."

"Was there anything you ever wanted to eat?"

"No? I was always content with what my cook made me." She answered.

"Well, we'll just look around. We'll make something up. We're just having fun." Jack squeezed her hand tighter, "Just us."

* * *

And they had fun, especially after Jack started freezing random people's drinks and watching their startled expressions. He made it snow one time in a restaurant, and the two high-tailed it outta there when a few children recognized Jack. Alice could've sworn that one of them had recognized her, but they had exited so fast that she wasn't sure.

Four hours later, and the two were at the park. Jack had brought her there without a word. She let the wind push her as she sat on the swing. Jack was sitting on the top of the swing set, his legs swinging idly.

"Jack, thanks for today."

Jack smiled in response, standing and floating down to take place on the same swing she was occupying. He stood behind her, his bare feet on either side of her hips. He stayed silent though, letting the wind blow them in the swing.

"Jack… why did I come back?"

Jack didn't respond, only jumped back from the swing and jammed one of his hands into his pocket.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Just… thinking." He spoke quietly. The wind stopped pushing her in the swing, and died down, leaving the two winter spirits alone.

"So you blatantly ignore me for a few minutes to think?" Alice called, standing from the swing. "I didn't know you're body temperature slowed down so much you can only do one thing at a time."

"Oh, shut up." Jack grinned. "I was thinking of something important."

"Who you were going to prank next?"

"A little more important than that."

"Jack Frost the trickster, thinking of something more important than who to prank next? What, how you're goin' to get away with it?"

"Little more important than even that."

"What could be more important than that?"

"Jokes and tricks aren't everything to me. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"It wasn't even nine months. It was supposed to be nine months."

"Nine months?"

"It's been four months since I heard you singing that song. It's hard to believe that it's been so short of a time. And yet here we are."

"Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head, "Just thinking."

"It doesn't sound like 'just thinking'." Alice took a step closer to him, peering up at his face, her snow-kissed strands swaying. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Jack…"

"It's nothing."

"Jack."

"Fine. It was a dream. That and the man in the moon keeps telling me something." Jack looked away, his hand slipping out of his pocket and scratching the back of his head.

"What does he tell you?"

"Something important."

"Is it 'not-answer-Alice' day?"

"I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with your name."

"What does it have to do with Alice? I'm not falling down any rabbit holes lately." She crossed her arms.

"Other name."

"Yuki-Onno?"

"_Lady Frost_."

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Jack _Frost_," Jack motioned to himself, and then motioned to Alice, "Lady _Frost_."

"Yeah, that's our names."

"Sometimes I forget how innocent you are." Jack rubbed his face in thought.

Alice gave him a confused smile.

"The moon said that he made you another winter spirit for a reason. One of two, two of one." Jack turned to face her, "It was so I could never let you go again."

"Again?"

"When Pitch killed you, I tried to let your memory go. It didn't work out very well. I ended up stopping… being Jack Frost."

"I wish you would smile more."

_There's something I'd never tell him. Is that, even if I died because of something he did, I would still want him to be able to smile._

"I will. I promise." Jack tilted his staff and brought Alice close to him with the hook of his staff, "But that wasn't why I wanted to hang out with you today. I wanted to ask if you would allow me to make our relationship… official."

"I thought it already was."

"Again, sometimes I forget how innocent you are." Jack placed his hands on either side of her face. "Well then, Ms. Alice… I hereby make this relationship official."

"Since when do you have the ability to officiate that?" She called, adding a learned smirk.

"Since I'm Jack Frost, and you're my girlfriend." With that, Jack closed the distance and brought his lips against hers, capturing them with lips that were tinted in the lightest of blue.

He let his lips move against hers as his thumbs glided over her cheeks. He could feel ice crystals forming beneath his fingers. Even though he couldn't make her breath frost over, he could still form ice crystals on her skin. But considering they were both winter spirits the same temperature as ice, he wasn't exactly sure how.

And he didn't care.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Pitch is?"

* * *

**o.O**

**There you go. Hope you like it, and I didn't disappoint.**

**Thanks to all those who support this story, and ****_Iced Hearts_**** too. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys.**

**Reviews are awesome, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**Oh, and let me know if you guys want the contest back. (See Author's notes in ****_Iced _****Hearts if you're confuzled.) I canceled it when it didn't get feedback. Yes? No? Upside down monkey on the window? If not, oh well. *shrug***

**Look! A Distraction!**

**O.o**


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm looking for him… he said I could find him here."

Two feet away from him, stood a child that could be no older than seven, maybe eight, dressed in a torn nightgown that was shredded around her knees. Her raven black strands were pulled up into two off center ponytails on either side of her head. She was skinny, so skinny that Alice could see the child's ribcage easily and her cheeks were starting to sink.

"I haven't seen him lately," She called, kneeling in front of the child to be the same height. "Although, he and I having a… fight."

"Well, I'm sure Pitch didn't mean it."

"Hey, what's your name? I'll let Pitch know you were looking for him next time I see him. How about that?"

The child nodded happily, "My name's Kathrine! I'm Pitch's friend."

"Well, how old are you, Kathrine?"  
"I dunno…"

"You don't know?"

"Nope, but Pitch promised to get a present for me when I figured out how I am." The child swayed violently before catching herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm really hungry."

"Do you want something to eat?" Alice tilted her head to the side.

"I'mma fine. I've gone longer." She replied before taking a step back and running out of the park, calling behind her, "Tell Pitch I was looking for him!"

Alice straightened, standing back to linger beside Jack.

"Did you see that?" She shouted pointing to the entrance to the park.

Jack turned his head, finding nothing, "What?"

"Um… nothing, then." Alice brought her voice back down.

Jack said nothing and only nodded, holding out his hand for her to take. Alice took one last glance at the entrance to the park, watching the strands of obsidian sand melt away in the softly blowing wind. She turned and placed her hand in his, grinning widely was the wind snatched them up and shot them through the air. The two winter spirits stayed hand in hand until the wind threw them into a snow heap ten feet from the entrance to North's workshop, where they tumbled apart, laughing and smiling.

A winter spirit who is the Guardian of Fun, and the human turned winter spirit who had never had the ability to have fun.

Alice could swear that moon was blatantly smiling down on them.

_I guess I don't have to wait for him, huh?_

* * *

Jack threw another snowball. How the impromptu snowball fight against the yetis had started, he didn't know.

But both winter spirits and the Guardians were taking a part of it. It reminded him of when he had helped the Guardians defeat Pitch around six or seven months ago.

The snowball fight seemed to be in the winter spirits' favors, considering they'd had the most practice. It was two on four plus the seven yetis that had been thrown into the mix.

And yet, the fight didn't bother them as they took on the opposing team. The two swerved and ducked and passed ammo to the other.

And not one of the elder Guardians missed the smiles plastered on their faces.

North watched Jack come to a halt, his arm pulled back in predetermined attack. But his face dropped, as he turned to watch the younger spirit drop her ammo and kick up her staff into her hands. There was a moment of unspoken confirmation between the two and then the younger soared into the sky. Jack's hand completed the arc and sent the sphere of snow towards the animalistic guardian.

"I can still take you guys." The trickster called, sending another sphere flying.

North's thoughts wandered again as the snowball fight picked back up in pace. Something had happened between the two winter spirits. Something different, but something not strange, as neither of them changed their actions.

And then there was the threat of Pitch. Pitch had not spoken word, or even emerged from his lair since the deal Eric made with him to free Jack and Alice. But what had happened to the Irish caregiver, the Guardian Angel? What was Pitch planning? North raised his hands, and the fight stopped abruptly.

"Jack, what has happened to Eric?"

"Pitch has him." The winter spirit's grin dropped.

"What has happened to Eric, Jack?" He repeated.

"Pitch is using him."

"How?"

"He's using Eric's body. I don't know how, but he managed to take over control of Eric's body." Jack called, "As for his plan, I'm not sure. Alice knows more."

"He's controlling Eric?" Tooth asked, fluttering around.

Jack shook his head, "I'm not sure, but Eric didn't seem to have put up much of a fight."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. You have to ask Alice."

"Why her?"

"I think she's figured some of it out."

Jack's comment was rewarded with a snort from Bunny, "None of this woulda started without her. The day ya found her, was the day it all started."

"Bunny!"

"He's right." Jack confirmed, "It wouldn't have started without her being here. If I had never found her, Pitch wouldn't have made his move so soon… he may have never surfaced again." But before the remaining Guardians could speak, the eldest winter spirit added, "But deep down inside, I have a feeling we would have come across her as a spirit no matter what. Pitch was after Eric, and Eric was guarding Alice, who was going to be a spirit upon her death."

The other four Guardians remained silent. North's hand rose to absently stroke his bearde. The elder winter spirit was correct. Eric, the Guardian Angel would have followed and guarded the next spirit chosen. Eric being with Alice would have meant that Alice would have died anyway.

But Eric had also once stated that he also helps those chosen for Guardians as well, and had been interrupted with Jack's resurrection. Did this mean that Alice was also to be chosen as a Guardian?

Shaking his head at the thought, he watched as Jack paused, closed his eyes, and opened them once the wind grasped his hair and blew it around. "Alice needs some help." He stated.

"How do you know?"

"If anything, the wind will still be my friend." The trickster stated, pointing up into the nameless air. "It told me I needed to come and help her."

"We will need to hear what Alice thinks about this. Hurry back." North was sure that Jack had heard him, even if it was in the back of his mind.

North wondered if the others could feel the sense of dread in the air. He could feel something wrong in his gut, and was sure it wasn't the cookies.

* * *

Jack found Alice once the wind had finally shown him where they were going. He didn't find her at the scene of a hide-and-seek game gone wrong, or even at a snowed-in cabin.

He found her at Tooth Palace.

She was searching through a mound of still unsorted teeth containers. She had managed to sort them roughly into two piles. One with girls and one with boys. She sat at the top of the unsorted pile.

"Are you looking for yours?" Jack jumped to where she was.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Looking for the girl's teeth."

"Why?"

"She… seemed strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to look at how old she is."

"Why?"

"I said… she seemed strange."

"Wait, someone's here!"

"Huh?"

Jack placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. He pressed her down against the teeth containers.

And neither of the two missed the obsidian sand that spilled against the room's floor.

Pitch.

* * *

**o.O**

**Boo.**

**Here's an update.**

**Might update tomorrow to keep schedule, but it depends on how fast I can finish up my research paper. I'll hurry because I'm in the mood to write.**

**Hey you, wanna know a secret about this story? **

**Do you?**

**There you go. Hope you like it, and I didn't disappoint.**

**Thanks to all those who support this story, and ****_Iced Hearts_**** too. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys.**

**Reviews are awesome, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**Oh, and let me know if you guys want the contest back. (See Author's notes in ****_Iced _****Hearts if you're confuzled.) I canceled it when it didn't get feedback. Yes? No? Upside down monkey on the window? If not, oh well. *shrug***

**Look! A Distraction!**

**O.o**


	28. Chapter 28

Why was Pitch here? Why would he come back to the Tooth Palace?

Jack kept his words silent as he watched Eric's body move around the piles of teeth containers, meticulously searching through them. He was looking for something. But, from how he was speaking to himself, Jack couldn't tell what for.

"Stay down, Jack." Alice whispered to him.

He felt something get shoved into his hoodie's pocket. "Where are you going?"

"To figure the rest of this out. Pitch had his reasons to jumpstart everything…"

With that, Alice stood from her position, leaning to crouch for a moment. Jack watched for a moment as she clambered silently over the pile of containers, growing closer to the nightmarish man who was still digging absently through the pile.

"Pitch, why are you here?"

Eric's body didn't turn around.

"Why have you done all of this?"

Still, the controlled body didn't pause.

"I didn't do anything to you. So, why?"

"That," Pitch finally turned, "My dear Alice, is why."

"What is why?"

"You are just like her. Why?"

"Like who?"

"There is not a reason to say why."

"You murdered me without a reason, doesn't sound like the Pitch Black I heard about."

"You were going to die anyway. I simply expedited that process."  
"By your hand, yes, I was going to die." Alice gripped her staff tighter between her fingers, "I want to know why you were going to kill me. I was with Eric. You were after Eric, which means that you were eventually going to kill me. All I wanna know is why."

Pitch paused, his head rolling in annoyance, "Because… I needed to." The nightmarish man stated in finality.

"Needed to?"

"Yes, needed to. My reasons are my own, stay out of it."

"Does it have to do anything with your daughter, Kathrine?"

"How do you know about her?"

Alice pointed upwards. "One night, I dreamt of a little girl. Her name was Kathrine. The Man in the Moon told me she belonged to you, after you unofficially adopted her." Alice's hand fell back to the staff.

"You should've stayed in your own business." Pitch spat.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Dear Alice, I would stop if I were you."

"Why do you call me that too?"

"Are all winter spirits stubborn?"

"Did you do all of this because of her? What are you hiding? Why did you kill me?"

Jack clenched his hand at the sight of Pitch silencing Alice with a pale hand pressed firmly to her mouth. Even without Eric's body, Pitch would have towered over the youngest winter spirit. Pitch took grasp of either side of Alice's face, his nails grinding into her jaw line.

"I did not kill her." The nightmarish man's blackened lips barely moved. "I did not kill Kathrine."

Jack watched Alice nod softly before jerking her head upwards. "I get it. You, you feel gui- Jack! Jack get out of here! Tell the others that everything is linked to-"

"You little brat!" Pitch's obsidian sand connected with the younger spirit's body. "I warned you to stay out of it!"

Jack grasped his staff, and stood, readying to charge the nightmare. Alice's shake of her head stopped him. She was doubled over on the ground, teeth containers scattered around her. There were streams of crimson liquid dripping from her firmly pressed together lips. Not to mention the drops falling from the claw marks along her jaw.

The wind brushed up against his face, coaxing him to leave the area. He didn't want to leave her alone with Pitch. He had promised not too. But she was telling him to leave.

"Go, Jack."

And he didn't have much of a choice as the wind grabbed him, and vaulted him upwards, towards the open window Tooth always left open just for the winter spirits. Jack turned his head to glance at the two before he was torn out the window. What startled him at the scene was the figure of a third person. A small child, hidden within the pouring sand of the nightmarish man.

_"Aren't you lonely?"_

* * *

**o.O**

**Boo.**

**Here's an update. Hope I didn't disappoint ya.**

**Thanks for all the support guys, on this story and on ****_Iced Hearts_****. All of you are awesome; don't let anyone say anything otherwise.**

**Reviews are awesome, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**O.o**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack Frost couldn't tell you how he'd gotten there, thrashing around in bloody black sand, his staff chipped and cracking. He couldn't remember at all why he was fighting for his life to protect himself and everyone else. Strikes everywhere that he had to dodge.

His mind rolled as he jumped out of reach of the nightmarish man. There was the wind taking him from where Alice was, after she had said something. Then he had made it too the Pole, then… He couldn't remember. His head hurt, clouded in pain and confusion.

And yet, he still fought.

"Stay away from me!" Pitch cried, sending more sand Jack's way. "You miserable excuse of a spirit!"

He didn't speak, only dodged the next strike. Jack let his eyes wonder. He caught sight of his counterpart in her own battle. She was fighting someone he didn't recognize. He didn't see the remaining Guardians.

"You had no right to intervene!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She was already taken from me! You had no right to take her again!" Eric's borrowed face wrinkled in anger further.

"Jack! Keep him busy!" The wind carried Alice's voice into his ears. A trick that he barely remembered knowing. "I'll get to the truth of this."

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back, his lips barely moving.

"Just trust me…."

* * *

Alice swung madly, striking the obsidian death scythe before it touched her. The figure danced around her, slipping into shadows and twirling back up beside her in another fruitless attempt to strike her.

But no matter how Alice looked at the figure, she only saw _her_. There was no mistake. _She_ had formed shortly after Alice had convinced the wind to take Jack. _She_ was probably also the reason that Jack's mind was slightly cloudy. But how did the figure form? _She _was dead.

Kathrine was dead.

But Kathrine was attacking her, bathed in the same obsidian sand of Pitch's.

"You should have left Daddy alone." Kathrine stated plainly, raising her hand and calling forth several Nightmares. "This is all your fault."

"What happened to you, Kathrine?" Alice jumped back and struck a black mare, watching it shatter absently.

"I'm helping Daddy."

"You died, Kathrine." She brought her voice down, "What happened?"

Frankly, Alice wanted answers. This was all happening too quickly, making little sense and jumping around in random directions. Even her mind was starting to fog, and she was beginning to doubt herself.

But even still, there was something wrong with this Kathrine. She was taller than what she was earlier, being only a child when she had last been seen. She also didn't have the thin black coating of sand all over her body. Kathrine looked older now, fashioned with features that resembled her own. Kathrine looked like Alice. Alice missed her shot, and was forced to the ground with the end of the obsidian scythe.

"Leave Daddy alone." Kathrine stated to her, shoving the scythe further into Alice's neck.

_Daddy?_ Last time she and Kathrine had spoken, she had referred to Pitch with his name. definitely had never called him 'Daddy' or anything close to it. Only Pitch had ever proclaimed a father/daughter relationship between the two.

Alice shifted, drawing in a tight breath.

"Kathrine, that's enough." That was Pitch's voice, "I'm done toying with these two."

"Okay, Daddy."

* * *

Jack forced his lungs to move air as fast as they could, but it still wasn't fast enough.

But he remembered. He had made it to the Guardian's, but the wind had grabbed him without warning, and then he was brought here. Where Alice was defending herself against Pitch and another figure. The fogginess had left him, thankfully, but he still didn't understand what was going on. Alice knew for sure, but he didn't.

Why?

"Jack, Kathrine's not real." Alice's voice caught in his ear. "She's just a bad dream."

"A Nightmare?" He answered.

"I'll explain later."

"Kathrine, sweetie, will you bring Alice here?" Pitch called out, Eric's borrowed body smiling sweetly.

"Okay, Daddy. Whatcha gonna do with her?"

"Teach her to stop sticking her nose in other people's business." Pitch turned, face to the ground, his back facing the group.

"Not with my body!" And that was Eric's voice.

Jack watched in shocked horror when Eric's body arched backwards inhumanly, the sounds of joints cracking echoing. Jack fought back the urge to allow the contents of his stomach to rise. By the time the sounds had stopped, Jack could see Pitch's own body doubled over next to Eric, who was breathing heavily but staying upright.

"And stay out… of my body!"

"Fine." Pitch stated with a light growl, "My strength has returned. Jack's fear is enough." Pitch gave a mad chuckle, "Besides, isn't this more fun?"

Alice let out a sharp cry when Kathrine threw her down. Jack watched her identical staff clatter to the ground and bounce away. There was still blood dripping from her jawline from the claw marks, and there was a stream of blood dripping from her nose.

Eric back towards Jack, offering a hand to help him up. A hand which he took.

Alice coughed, wiping her lips before stating, "I know what happened, Pitch! Let me help-" She was cut off with a painful blow to the left side of her face, knocking her back to slide unevenly against the floor.

Pitch neared Alice, towering over the youngest winter spirit. An evil smirk grew on his face as his arms drew behind his blackened back. He stared the young spirit for a moment before giving a soft, "You've done enough, Dear Alice."

* * *

**O.o**

**Hey, Here's an update! **

**I'm in a writing mood, and prolly will finish the next chappy real soon, probably tonight.**

**Would any of y'all oppose to having another update really soon, possibly tonight?**

***Waves limbs randomly***

**I'm just so excited about ajsdo;fjie;ofjio;ajfieo;jifoaw; (ß** **okay, I can't tell you what I wrote there… it would ruin the surprise)**

**As always, thanks to all the supporters of this story!**

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but absolutely-positively never required!**

**See y'all soon!**

**o.O**


	30. Chapter 30

"Technically, I haven't done anything except exist, Pitch." Alice's breaths were heavy.

"Shut up." Pitch yelled, "I did not do it."

"That's right, you didn't." She responded. "I know what happened, Pitch."

"You know nothing!" Pitch took a step closer to her, "You don't know how it feels."

"To feel guilty for something you didn't do? I know everything about how it feels!" She shot back.

The nightmarish man said nothing, only drew one more step closer to her, kneeling down until his pale hands reached out and brushed against her neck. All air was lost on Alice as his hands grew tighter until Pitch's hands completely wrapped around her pale neck. Pitch raise back up to his full height, Alice dangling from his hands.

* * *

"Alice!" Jack jumped forward, gripping his staff.

Pitch had Alice by the throat, and there wasn't a way that Jack was going to let him continue. He was hurting Alice.

"Jack. Stop."

Jack whirled around on Eric, letting out a growl, "Pitch has Alice!"

"I know, but other spirits shouldn't interfere with other spirit's work."

"Work? This isn't work!"

Eric sighed, and nodded his head at the shadowy figure beside the two across the room, just out of audible range, "Lady Frost's job is to help those lost in snowstorms, correct?"

"Right?" How was this relatable to her job?

"Pitch's heart is frozen over, making his spirit lost in a torrential snowstorm within his own mind."

"Over what?"

"Alice will tell you later."

"I want to help her."

"Then sit back and wait. Don't give into any fear, it will only make Pitch worse. It's what started all of this."

Just sit and wait.

Jack Frost had never found anything more difficult than this.

* * *

"Pitch…" Alice brought her hands up to forcefully claw at Pitch's strong grip, "It wasn't your fault."

The nightmarish man said nothing, only fixed his grip along her throat.

"It wasn't… you who killed Kathrine."

"Then who did?"

"…Kathrine died of… starvation…"

Pitch gave a shaky laugh, "Kathrine is here with me now, it doesn't matter!"

"Pitch," She drew in a gasp, "Kathrine isn't real."

Pitch's brows furrowed, and his hands tightened.

"She's not really here…"

No reply.

"She's just a Nightmare."

Still no reply.

"Your… Nightmare… your… worst fear…"

The hands tightened. She could barely breathe now.

"…You're… afraid you killed her…"

"Quiet!"

"I'm sorry… I brought back memories…" She stated, catching a forced breath, "I'm sorry I reminded you of her… I'm sorry she died… I'm sorry."

Alice saw the look on the Boogeyman's face. Fear itself resided there. Along with hate and sadness.

"She… you were her only friend… Pitch…"

"I didn't kill her…" Pitch growled.

"Right… you didn't… And she's not really here right now… it's just a Nightmare reacting to your fear around Kathrine." Her clawing begun to grow further and further weaker. She was losing consciousness. "…please…"

Alice drew in a large breath after her body hit the ground beneath her. Pitch drew back a couple of steps, his hands, bloodied from the scratches, pressed to his face. He shook his head madly, his face growing cross.

But before he could shout the words running through his mind, he was confronted with a pair of arms wrapping around him tightly. He brought his gaze down to find the youngest winter spirit buried in the shadowy folds at his chest. The same winter spirit he'd just tried to murder, and had already succeeded once. Whether or not she was trying to calm him down or offer condolence, he couldn't tell, and frankly didn't care. He wanted her to let go.

Yet she wouldn't, even when he grasped her arms and begun to pull her away.

"Pitch… Thanks." She stated softly.

"And for what?"

"Killing me."

And the nightmarish man stopped, his head tilting further down until his chin rested on his chest. And he did something he never expected to do towards an acquaintance of the Guardians.

He returned the hug.

Once the embrace lasted a stand-still minute drug out, Pitch retreated into the shadows, slipping out of sight and out of the area.

* * *

**O.o**

**Oh yeah! Boo yah!**

**Got another chapter out! I knew I could!**

***Waves limbs randomly***

**As always, thanks to all the supporters of this story!**

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but absolutely-positively never required!**

**See y'all soon!**

**o.O**


	31. Epilogue Part 1

Eric took a few steps away from where he had been standing and blocking the elder winter spirit's way. Jack bolted around him, watching the shadows slip away from Alice. The younger spirit just stood there, letting the shadows leave. Letting what was holder her up leave. When she started leaning dangerously backwards then forward again, Jack bolted over to her, catching her within seconds of her falling forward.

She melted into his arms, losing strength quickly. He gave a chuckled, slowly sinking to his knees, and laying her across them. "Do you know how much trouble you get into?"

"A good idea." She responded, a smile creeping up on her face. A real smile he hadn't seen in a good while.

"Have fun?"

"Shut up." She turned over, and snuggled into his chest, mumbling, "I'm tired."

Jack just held her, "What was all that about?"

"Pitch… had a frozen spirit, lost in his own snowstorm of memories that haunt him." She stated, closing her eyes.

"Well, I'd say you had an iced over heart."

"You fixed that, though."

"I guess I did."

She let out a soft chuckle. She opened her eyes to glance over and see the Guardian's joining Eric on the other side of the room.

"Why were you hugging Pitch?"

"One: because he needed a hug. Everyone needs a hug every once in a while. And Two: To thank him."

"For?"

"Killing me."

"Why would you thank him for that?!" He raised his voice, his hand running across her cheek, touching the clotted-over claw marks on her jaw line.

"Jack, I was going to die one way or another. Whether it was by the doctor with my insides burning and dying, or my aunt with something probably just as painful as the car crash she arranged for my parents. Or it could be the way Pitch killed me, drowning quickly and painlessly in the best way. I think that he knew what he was doing."

Jack stayed silent, brushing at straying strands on Alice's face absently.

"I'm tired…" She repeated.

"Did you know that would work?"

"Absolutely not." She laughed, "I just pulled a 'Jack Frost'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just thought of something."

Jack shook his head, "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Geez…" Jack gave a chuckle, "Be more careful…"

"Sorry…"

"You apologize too much."

"Sor-"

She was cut off with a pair of frigid lips pressed to hers. Once again the elder winter spirit had quieted her with a kiss. She only relaxed and closed her eyes. She was tired.

Jack didn't want to do anything but hold Alice. Hold Alice and plant a few kisses on her injuries, the way he'd seen families do before. And frankly, nothing was really going to stop him.

_You see, Jackson? I never lied to you. It took a while, but everything is alright._

'I'm not letting her go."

* * *

**o.O**

**Whaa…. Here…. And yes this is the end.**

**Part one.**

**Thanks for all the support guys.**

**Reviews are awesome, but absolutely, positively never required.**

**O.o**


	32. Epilogue Part 2

"_Pitch… why is it so cold?"_

"_Kathrine, stay with me."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_It's night. That's why it's cold." His voice was shaky._

"_I don't feel good." She rolled her head, her sunken cheeks streaked with tears._

_He held her closer, pressing her against his blackened robes. She had collapsed in the middle of the day, when the sun was high in the sky, and they had been sitting there since then. Why had he felt so compelled to sit there for this entire time, holding her? It wasn't until he realized her breaths were limited, did he panic. Why he panicked, he didn't know either. He had forced himself to pretend to act uncaring for her sake, knowing that if he acted the way he felt on the inside, he would scare her._

_But why did he care if he scared her? He was the Boogeyman, it was his job._

_But Kathrine's breaths were growing into gasps. _

_And his arms were starting to shake._

"…_You still look lonely…"_

"_I always look lonely to you."_

"_But… you do…"_

_Kathrine gave a cough, letting the sickly wet sound fill the air._

"_I don't feel good." She repeated, taking in a wheezing gasp._

"_I know… but… it's going to be okay."_

_And why did he lie to her? Why did he reassure her that it would be fine?_

_Her breaths—gasps—were slowing, and he could feel her heartbeat dimming._

_He told his arms to stop shaking, even though they didn't listen._

_Why didn't he do more?_

_And why didn't he stop the tears that fell down his surprisingly hot face when the child breathed her last breath?_

* * *

Pitch sighed loudly, his hands clutching that item. The item Kathrine had made for him all those years ago. A small clay figure that was supposed to be him, although the likeness to himself was rather interesting. He didn't know why he kept it all this time, but he had.

There was a weight on his shoulder, but he didn't turn.

"You aren't real." He stated.

He didn't get a reply, not that he expected one.

"I could have done more, but your death wasn't my fault."

The weight didn't leave.

"I'm sorry."

The weight started to leave his shoulder, only to be replaced by an entire weight to his back and around his chest.

"Stay in my memories this time, child."

The weight started to dissipate.

"Goodbye…"

The weight was gone now.

"Kathrine."

Pitch lowered his head in the silence and darkness of his abode.

And wept.

* * *

**O.o**

**And there it is. The final part of the Epilogue. (Yes I had good reason to split them up.)**

**Thanks for reading Alice's , Eric's , and the other's story. However, this is only the place where this story stops, as the story goes on.**

**Thank you all for all the support on this story, it kept me going.**

**Whoever out there is reading this, you are amazingly awesome.**

**And as always, reviews are awesome, but absolutely positively never required.**

**See ya soon.**

**-iggyt14**

**o.O**


	33. Extra

**o.O**

**Thanks to all of my readers, all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (as of the day post the final update.) You truly made the story worth moving on! I can't express enough happiness I have towards all of you. Not to even mention the people who followed this story all the way since _Iced Hearts_, you guys are amazing. **

**I wanted to make a list of all those who reviewed, just to send thanks them. … (Hey, y'all can skip to the bottom notes if you want to, won't offend me…)**

_LouiseRisa_

_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_

_queen of hearts likes icecream_

_SayHappy_

_chipmunk324512_

_thecoldforest_

_secretlovers_

_angelofthelightanddark_

_theHuntress101_

_Darkblade County_

_Oluhasuu_

_NovaLight_

_LotsOfChocolateOnTop_

_PervertAnimeOtaku_

_SummerAngelz_

_JaymeBell_

_Anony mouse101_

_Sammyjo2694_

_HG59_

_MuteReader_

_Wolfie_

_Guest (Don't know who you are, sorry…)_

_ .44_

_Guardians1398_

_KuraiNezumichan_

_Guest (I think this was another guest)_

_(Someone who is now inactive)_

_Anon_

_Illovebooks_

_Annabellia_

_sallyj55_

_Lightning Frost_

_Sirens in the water_

_Cricket the Clarinetist_

**And thanks to all the favorites/followers… there were a lot of you… shout out to each and every one of you! I'm sorry I'm not typing out your names…**

**Wow this is getting long... sorry. I'm just so thankful.**

**On one of the last notes I want to say is that I don't think I want to end Jack and Alice's story here, although the end of a story is not the end of it all, it's just where the narration stops, as the story keeps going. Anyway, I have planned for another sequel if you guys want it, it's up to you. (And I swear that I plan for no one dying. O.o)**

**And, as a final note, and to say thanks all the readers and to anyone willing to participate, I want YOU GUYS to challenge ME to writing a one shot that can take place anywhere in the story. Tell me something you want to see: a scene, a prank, a certain sentence, etc…. I'll write them just for you and upload with a shoutout to you or you's. You don't have to if you don't want to. … Do y'all even think it's a good idea?... If not, completely ignore this. (Send requests/ideas/whatever-you-want-to-call-them via PM or even a review if you want…)**

**O.o**

**Okay, enough of taking up your time…**

**You, whoever in the world is reading this, are awesome and amazing, don't let anyone tell ya otherwise.**

**I'm signing off… for now…**

**O.o**

**Waiiiiiiiitttttttt!**

**Remember in Chapter 20? No? Here, let me write what Jack was going to say:**

…Standing and grabbing his staff, he shook his head at the sight. He extended his staffed hand, looping the hook around the waist of the youngest spirit, dragging her towards him.

"Let's go. Or..." Jack stopped and turned with a smirk, "Will I have to make you come?"

"Frost!"

"I'm just joking, Cottontail... If I was serious, North and Eric would have my head nailed to his office wall."

"Um..." The two Guardians turned to see the youngest spirit raising her hand with a confused look plastered to her face. "I don't get it... What was he going to say?"

"You don't need to know, Sheila." The oversized bunny shook his head, "Frosty, you gotta stop with that."

"I don't see a problem if she doesn't get them."

"Frost..."

"Alright, alright!" The trickster chuckled again. "You don't have to glare at me."

….

**O.o**

**Jack still needs to be Jack…**

**o.o**


	34. Extra 2

**O.o**

**Heya guys, just wanted to make sure ya guys knew that the sequel has been uploaded. **

**Along with the one-shot series.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	35. Final Note

**o.O**

**This has been fun for me. Thanks to everyone who stuck through the trilogy.**

**Thanks to the ones who read to Frozen Spirit.**

**Thanks to the ones who stopped on Iced Heart.**

**You guys are awesome, don't let people say otherwise.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know the main story is done, however I still have Cold Northern Wind up (where I take request prompts or do my own) and will still be writing on it in the future.**

**I also wished to tell you that I do have my own fanart for my story on DeviantArt. If you would like to see, just look my username (It's the same) up there.**

***Bows***

**Thanks to all of you.**

**O.o**

_Legend has it that Jack Frost is behind that feeling you get when cold air nips at your nose. Or when a blast of cold air transforms your window into a drawing board. Or the pure joy of when a school day becomes a snow day. But there's another legend about a different Frost, Lady Frost. She's said to be behind all those magical escapes when you get caught in a storm. Or when a smile of frost is on your window following a snowstorm._

_Having both Frosts together is the reason behind all the prepared snowball fight ammo appearing on the ground. Or the last snow day on a waning winter that keeps you away from school._


End file.
